Million Dollar Man
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: She raised her arm slowly, her palm stretching out as she tried to reach for whatever it was beyond that green light. She did not notice nothing around, nothing distinguished to her but that flashing green light. She wanted who or whatever was beyond it, and she only hoped that whatever or whomever it was that lied behind the green light would be reaching for her too. MA, GatsbyxOC
1. We're All Sinners Here

_**Chapter 1: We're All Sinners Here**_

…_the New Woman of the 1920s boldly asserted her right to dance, drink, smoke, and date—to work her own property, to live free of the strictures that governed her mother's generation…_ _In many ways, she controlled her own destiny—Joshua Zeitz_

* * *

The 1920s was deemed the _Roaring Twenties_ and sometimes _The Lost Generation_. Many things were new and thrilling about this decade; women were becoming more liberated, disobeying their parent's, hanging out late and getting involved with all sorts of men. It was the decade of Hollywood, where the celebrities were treated like Gods and Goddesses. It was the decade of were anyone and everyone can make it big and rich fast, Wall Street boomed and everyone seemed to be making money someway and somehow. And most importantly it was the decade when Congressed passed the law on alcohol, otherwise known as **Prohibition**.

When the law on banning alcohol came, crime went on an all-time rise. Bootleggers, gamblers, prostitution, and drugs, everything was game when it came to this law.

I sat outside the train station, sitting on a bench, my legs crossed as I tapped my fingers against the wood, waiting to be picked up. It was summer time, yet today was oddly cool. So I was dressed in a expensive cream colored gown that draped over my slight curvy frame, that had a silk lace over that topped at my ankles, having a slight train in the back, making it drag on the dirty ground, a cream colored jeweled high heels, plenty of white pearls were draped around my neck, hanging between my breast and a cream colored cloche hat that was decorated with mini pearls and jewels. My hair was swept over my left shoulder. Despite my innocent attire, I kept my makeup dark, my lips painted a sinful red, my eyelids a dark grey color and my lashes made to be thick and black.

I surely stuck out in my clothes; a wolf in sheep's clothing. I was never the type of woman to be caught in this type of attire, but I deemed it appropriate to wear for my dear cousin Jordan Baker. She was first or second cousin removed, I think. But I decided to come and stay with her for a long while to get away from certain people in Chicago.

The city of New York seemed to be a dark place, especially from the side of town I was in. But it isn't like I couldn't take care of myself, I wasn't some ditz. I learned a long time ago what can happen to a pretty girl on the streets all alone, I've experienced it and seen it. And I don't have plans any time soon to be taken advantage of any more.

"Wow miss, are they real pearls?" a male voice asked. I turned my head and I felt like jumping out of my skin when I saw a tall and burly looking dark-skinned male who looked even darker with black soot covered him from head to toe. I felt a bit frightened at seeing him; my instant reaction was to call for help.

But then I saw that he wasn't looking at me with no hint of malice what so ever more curiosity. I gave him a smile, flashing my white straightened teeth. "Why yes they are," I replied to him, holding up string of pearls, showing them off to him, watching in amusement as he stared at them in bewilderment.

I felt a bit sorry for the black man. I would admit I had a bit of prejudice against the Negro's but I knew deep down they were people just like any other white man or woman. "What's your name honey?" I asked softly, pulling out a long cigarette from my string purse, lighting it and taking a long drag out of it.

The male looked shock that I would even most likely have the audacity to ask his name. He shifted a bit, his muscles bulging against his dingy white top. I thought about how many men he could have killed with those muscles of his. He was large and built like a building but he didn't seem to have not an ounce of violence in his body. "I-It's Jeremiah mam," he stammered out, looking a bit shy and sheepish. I felt myself smile against the cigarette and then said, "It's a pleasure to meet ya Jeremiah. Can I call you Jerry?"

He gave me a nod. "Well Jerry, do you make a lot?"

He seemed thrown off by my question. "What?" "I asked do you make a lot? Money I mean dear."

I knew that was a stupid question to ask him, knowing full well he didn't make a lot of money, especially since he was a black man. Even black men were poorer than the poorest white man because of the simple fact that they were black.

"Not much mam…not much at all. But enough to at least keep a roof over ma' family's heeds," he said taking off his hat to rub his sweaty forehead. I nodded and took another puff of my cigarette, mulling over his answer. "How many kids do ya have Jerry?"

"Just two at the moment…two little gals, Berta and Coraline. The baby on the way is a boy, I was thinking we name him John. Ya know, after John Rockefella. He a rich white man, his name means success. I want ma' boy to be successful so he can take care of us when I get old and worn out. I'm working harder to send my two gals to school…" he said, starting to ramble on about his life.

I felt bad for Jeremiah once more. Here I was sitting on my ass, not having to do much with my life except open my mouth or pose for some money, and he was working his butt off in the worse working conditions to put food on the table for his family. Now that just wasn't right at all, now was it?

"…and I wanna send ma' girls to private school. Be the first colored girls to be in a private school. Maybe be big time lawyers or something that makes mon—" "Jeremiah sweetie?" I said, cutting him off before he could ramble on any further.

"O-Oh! Yes mam?"

I took off one of my pearls and then dug into my purse, pulling out a few hundred bills. I then put it all into his dirty and calloused hands. "Here ya go," I said softly, my eyes softening at him. Jeremiah's eyes bulged out of his head as he stared at the money and the expensive pearl necklace in his hands.

"M-Mam?! What is dis' for?" he asked in shock.

"Them pearls there is for your wife. I'm sure she'd look good in them and the money is to help your family with anything they might need," I said with a wide smile.

"T-Thank you mam! Thank ya!" Jeremiah said in utter happiness. "You're welcome Jerry, now be sure to keep those pearls and money somewhere safe or someone may try to go and steal them." Jeremiah nodded his head fast and quickly put everything into his overalls.

"Thank ya miss, can I uhhh know your name?" he asked a bit shyly. "If ya don't mind…"

What a sweetheart. "Vivien but you can call me Miss V," I replied with smile, looking behind him when I saw a cab making its way down the road towards my way. I smiled, knowing it was Jordan.

"Well thank ya kindly Missus V," Jeremiah said. I nodded to him with a smile, pulling out my white silk handkerchief and giving it to him so he could wipe his forehead. "And here ya go; it's something you can remember me by."

Jeremiah smiled and took the handkerchief and wiped his forehead after taking off his hat, getting soot, sweat and all out dirtiness on it, but it didn't really bother me. The cab pulled up and I waved off Jeremiah. "You best be heading back to work now Jerry, I'll see ya around eh?"

Jeremiah nodded, giving him a big wide smile as he put on his hat. "There ain't too many kindly white folks who would give a nigger like me pearls and money. You must be a sweet gal. Thank you again Missus V," he said, tipping is hat to me before running off where the other workers off. I smiled, feeling a bit proud and happy of myself for doing a good deed.

I was no saint, more sinner than anything, but I knew when someone needed help and was struggling. Not everyone was getting money really fast because of Wall Street booming.

"Helping out the poor little Negroes?" I heard a husky voice say. I raised my brown eyes to meet my cousin's icy blue eyes. Jordan didn't change much except her hair was cut into that of a bob, she was taller than me, very statuesque and small chested with a boyish look to her that only added to her beauty. Her hair was an inky black like mine and it contrasted heavily against her pale skin as did I. Many females in our family were all known for our inky colored hair, something that I favored greatly.

Jordan wore a simple white outfit, the pants legs wide and the top sleeveless with a heavy plunge. She wore white jewel encrusted heels and pearls dangled around her neck and hung low between her small chest. She gave me forced smile as I stared at her. I gave her saucy smirk and replied, "There is nothing wrong with helping the needy is it?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I believe the needy don't need our help, we are rich my dearest cousin, and we are a bit…above them," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her snobbish tone and grabbed my bags when the cabbie came.

"Let me help you with your bags, pretty lil' thing like you don't need to lift a finger."

I tsked in discontent and pulled my bags away from him. "I can put them in myself," I said in response, hurriedly putting my bags into the cab before getting in. I heard Jordan laugh a little and say to the cabbie, "Don't worry honey, she can sometimes be a bit rude."

I rolled my eyes this time as Jordan got into the cab.

"Where to ladies?" the cabbie asked.

"East Egg," Jordan replied.

The cabbie nodded and began to drive off. I raised my dark brows in confusion. "Why are we going to East Egg? I thought you lived in Long Island?" I asked in confusement. Jordan gave me a smile and patted my knee.

"Well I wanted to take a quick stop and let you meet an old friend of ours. Remember Daisy Buchanan?" My eyes widened. "Daisy? Little blonde nit?" I asked in bewilderment. Jordan smiled a toothy grin and nodded.

Her and Daisy grew up with one another, but I knew Daisy also, having met her a few times when my mother and father would go visit Jordan's family. As far as I could remember Daisy was always a bit dim-witted, and a ditz. She was bubbly and always so full of life, while Jordan and I were more on the cynical side.

Daisy always had her head in the clouds, looking forward to marriage and having a child, having a man take care of her. I had no interest at being a housewife or being wined and dined on by a man. I rather make my own money, without a man in my life.

"Yes Daisy! I was planning on picking you up and then taking you back to my place and then going to see Daisy. But I decided to just let you come along and see her also. I'm sure she'd love to see you again!" Jordan said with a secretive smile, looking at me. I gave a slight roll of my eyes.

And well…Daisy and I never got along too well. I couldn't stand her air-headedness and she couldn't stand my callous nature. It made me wonder how she could put up with Jordan for so long. Because Jordan wasn't the best of friends (or cousin for that matter); she was a gossip and rather dishonest, and thinking about that now made me wonder why I would even want to come and spend the rest of the year with her.

"Yes…I'm sure she would," I muttered, looking away from my cousin, knowing full well she would like to speak about some gossip involving Daisy but I was in no mood nor did I care to hear about it. So I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes, signaling to Jordan that the conversation is over.

I heard her suck her teeth but she didn't bother anymore.

I let out a small sigh of relief into my head. This was the life I lived in, the life of the rich and famous, where they make mistakes and would hide behind their money. They act like their saints, but I know the truth about them about myself.

We're all sinners here…

* * *

**END**

**STP: I loved this chapter. It gives some insight into Vivien. She is related to Jordan and she is a little bit of a snob but she does have a heart and does care about people, not that she lets them know that. She's also a little vixen and carries herself in a very boyish and wild manner. She's reckless, and she knows it. She doesn't hide behind her money, because she isn't afraid to handle things on her own. And this is what will separate her from the rich and everyone else. She'll be acting as a foil character for Daisy along with Jordan ^-^. I might make her fool a little bit with Nicky :3 Who knooows~**

**Nick: *blushes* I-I never agreed to this!**

**STP: Shush! R&R All!**


	2. Not So Perfect Marriage

**Chapter 2: Not So Perfect Marriage**

* * *

_Great minds discuss great ideas._

_Average minds discuss events._

_Small minds discuss people_

* * *

I had apparently did dose off for real, because I was suddenly shaken awake. I groaned and cracked open my eyes, turning my head away from the window glass to look at my cousin who gave me a smile. "Had a nice rest?" she asked. I gave a soft yawn and shrugged my shoulders, craning my neck to get the kinks out of it. "A cab window is nothing compared to a bed, but it got the job done," I replied jokingly, rubbing my stiff neck.

"Mm, well we are here now my dear Vivien," Jordan said with a smile, pointing out the window. I blinked and popped my head out of the window, my eyes widening at the mansion. Daisy's home was more elaborate and elegant than I expected. It was a cheerful white and red Georgian Colonial mansion that overlooked the bay.

"Daisy lives here?" I asked incredously. I was a part of the rich clique but my house was not like this. I spent my home life in a rather large loft in Chicago, preferring a place smaller where I can overlook the streets of Chicago, I could hear and see the most private moments in people's lives, I rather be in a loft than the loneliness of a mansion in which would only be filled with servants and strangers who come looking for excitement.

"Yes, Tom only gets the _best_ for Daisy!" Jordan said with a roll of her eyes, sarcasm obviously dripping from her voice, maybe even a hint of jealousy. But I was only just hearing things, I doubt Jordan would be jealous of Daisy. Jordan was a self-made woman and a golf star, I _highly_ doubt it once again.

"Mm, I see," I muttered. "Would Daisy mind if I change out of this drab outfit? I find it highly uncomfortable to wear."

Jordan raised her brows. "Uncomfortable! My dear cousin, you look absolutely ravishing in that attire, that cream color looks nice against your skin," she said with a grin, pulling on the hem of my dress. I gave a snort in response.

As long as Jordan had known me, she knew I was never a fan of the oh-so innocent colors. I preferred darker colors unless it was hot, then I would keep wearing my lighter clothing.

I heard the cabbie clear his throat and Jordan and I snapped our heads to the graying pudgy man who seemed a bit annoyed with us just sitting in the car and rambling on about things he most likely did not care for.

"Oh! Excuse us sir, we got caught up in our talk!" Jordan said with a bit of exaggeration in her voice, carrying each word with heavy emphasis. Just making her overall tone sound sarcastic, it had put a smug smirk onto my red lips.

"Will you pay the man Vivien?" I heard Jordan ask. My eyes widened. Did she just ask me what she did ask me?

"What?!"

The sound of a door shutting reached my ears and I narrowed my eyes at my cousin's back as she seemed to quickly make her way to the Buchanan's door. _That sneaky little harpie!_ I thought with a heavy scowl. I then turned my attention to the cabbie who appeared to be annoyed just as much as I.

"Hold your horses you old coot," I hissed out, digging into my purse and practically tossing the money into his face before getting out of the cab, grabbing my rather large suitcase and making my way up the pearly white stairs, stomping all the way up there until I was at the doorstep, feeling a bit warm, sweat beading onto my forehead from the summer heat.

"What took you so long Vivien?" Jordan asked teasingly and I only glared at her in irritation, resisting the urge to smack that smug look off of her face.

"Shut it."

Jordan smiled at me and rapped twice onto the white wooden doors. The door immediately opened to reveal a dark-skinned man in a butler's attire. He gave Jordan a once over, and then nodded to her. "Missus Baker," he said, giving her a slight bow. His eyes widened when he saw me behind my cousin, sweating and looking rather disgruntled.

"Oh? You brought another guest?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes yes I did, I will inform Daisy of her presence now move out of my way you filth," Jordan said, sticking up her nose and pushing past the man, who seemed a bit annoyed by her rudeness. I shook my head and then looked at him.

"Sorry for my cousin's rudeness, she can be bullheaded at times," I said with a forced smile, a bit annoyed that I had to apologize for Jordan's rudeness. But I knew she would have replied to me with a "they are the help!" so there was no use. But I saw the man smile at me and then he asked, "You look rather hot missus, how about I bring your bag in for ya?"

I shook my head, not wanting any help. "No thank you, I can carry it myself, besides I rather strip myself out of this thing. Where is your nearest bathroom?" I asked.

The male smiled. "Let me show you the way." And he then walked inside and I followed behind him, dragging my bag behind me. It was heavy, and I was growing tired of caring it but my stubbornness wouldn't allow me to ask for help.

We eventually made it to the bathroom and I let out a sigh of relief. If we didn't reach the bathroom soon, I would have passed out from exhaustion.

"Here we are missus, I'll wait for you outside until you is done," he said with a nod of his head, turning himself around. I smiled and quickly went into the bathroom. He was different from Jeremiah. He didn't make as many grammar mistakes in his vocabulary and seemed to be highly smart. A smart nigger, now that is something to think about!

I quickly put my hair into a messy bun to keep my neck from sweating, a few curled strands fell into my face, but it didn't look bad. I quickly stripped out of my heavy cream-colored dress and slipped on a cream colored little slip that stopped at my mid-thigh, and over it I put on a black sleeveless chiffon dress that had a beaded and jewel encrusted neckline, it had a drop waist, and didn't seem to do much to hide my slight curvy figure. At the moment I did wish I had a more boyish figure like my cousins. I then changed my shoes into black jewel encrusted heels, a threw a chiffon scarf around my neck, watching as it draped down my back. I smiled and fixed my makeup, making the eye shadow on my eyes darker, making my brown eyes appear darker.

I then quickly left from out of the bathroom, expecting to see the nice butler but he was not around. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

Where was he?

I sighed. He most likely had been called away to do some work. I then began to drag my bag around the house, searching for the room everyone would be in. Each room was either a guest room, or a room filled with portraits of Daisy and her husband. I let out a frustrated sigh at being lost.

This was also another reason why I detested mansions. You could wind up and get yourself lost in your own damn home!

I eventually came upon a room that was filled with trophies. I blinked and out of sheer curiousity, I decided to look upon them. They were each horse riding or polo trophies. I hummed to myself as I looked at each trophy, each one first place and saying _Tom Buchanan_.

So Daisy's husband was a polo man? Interesting….

I picked up a trophy and marveled at the gold plate and at this mysterious Tom who seemed to be able to give Daisy whatever she wanted.

"Impressive, isn't it?" I heard a male voice said. My eyes widened and I jumped in shock, almost dropping the trophy and fumbling with it before I caught it in my hands. I turned around to see a man leaning against the doorframe.

He was a sturdy and a slightly muscular man who seemed to be about the age of thirty. He had fair skin, his hair was black and slicked back, and his eyes were a pale blue, and above his upper lip was a rather neat looking mustache. He wore polo gear, the blue shirt hugging his muscular frame rather nicely and the khaki pants he wore showing his muscular legs. I felt my eyes wandering his body in interest. This man was tall, dark and seemed to ooze power.

"And you are?" I asked softly, narrowing my eyes at him.

The male smirked, his pale blue eyes seeming to roam my body in approval before he looked back at my face. "Tom Buchanan…" he said, his voice a gruff tenor. I raised my eyebrows. So _this_ was Tom Buchanan, the man of Jordan's gossip.

"Ahh, I am Vivien Antoinette Webber. I am Jordan's second cousin once removed," I said with a false smile, holding out my hand to him, waiting for him to shake it. Tom looked at my dainty hands, my nails painted a dark red color. He seemed to be enthralled at my hand before taking it and giving it a lingering kiss that seemed to send shivers down my spine.

He kept his pale blue eyes on me, and they seemed to dance with delight at my reaction. I felt my cheeks burn and then I snatched my hand away from his lips, as if I was burned by his lips. He gave me a sly grin and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Oh he was a sly fellow. He knew the affect he had on me, and he seemed to take delight in the fact. I knew had to watch myself around this man, I didn't trust him.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Webber," he said, leaning up, his pale blue eyes burning into my skin.

"Mm, the pleasure isn't mine," I said with a glare, angered that he had this effect on me. This man may be attractive but he seemed like a sleaze. And not to mention he was _Daisy's_ husband for that matter, and I was not the type of woman to cause a row in someone's marriage.

"You know I am a very wealthy man Miss Webber…" he started off, taking a step towards me.

I glared at him, holding my own, gripping the trophy in my hands, wanting to bash his head in for even thinking about flirting with me. "And does it look like I even care Mr. Buchanan?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

Tom took another step towards me. "Oh but I think you should…"

"Do you think it is wise to try to flirt with a woman while you are married?" I asked in a soft yet harsh whisper. Tom raised his brow and opened his mouth to reply when a voice that I recognized said, "Mr. Buchanan?"

Tom turned around and I looked over his shoulder to see the kind butler from earlier. I then let out a sigh of relief and quickly put the trophy back before pushing past Tom and making my way towards the butler. "Hello again sir," I said, keeping my eyes on his blackened skin, not wanting to give my attention to that damn pig.

His eyes widened at seeing me and then he gave a look to Tom, then back at me, noticing my annoyed expression. "Oh! Excuse me for leaving you earlier I had to get Mr. Buchanan's horse ready…I can take you to the room where Miss Baker and Mrs. Buchanan are."

"Thank you, I rather be in your company than his," I said with a smirk, linking my arm with the butler who only looked shocked and a bit embarrassed. I turned to see Tom looking rather unhappy and then I turned up my nose in a rather snobbish way like Jordan. "Shall we?"

The butler nodded and began to quickly lead me away from Tom.

That man was a pig and Daisy decided to marry him? What is wrong with her? But I knew I had to keep myself away from him, I got a bad feeling from Mr. Buchanan…

* * *

The butler led me into a room where the curtains blew in a rather majestic way, creating an ethereal look in the white room. I noticed to figures draped against the couch. One was Jordan who appeared to have changed into a white dress, which once again complimented her boyish figure.

I then noticed another woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had short blonde hair that was cut into a bob that complimented her babyish face; her eyes were large light honey brown color, giving her the appearance of a doe. Her lips were a soft pink color along with her rosy pink cheeks. The white dress she wore showed off her willowy frame and seemed to give her an even more innocent look. She appeared to be engaged in hushed whispers with Jordan, smiling from time to time, showing off her straightened white teeth.

I put down my suitcase and cleared my throat. Watching as the two whipped their heads around and Jordan smiled. "Daisy, remember Vivien?" she asked, her icy blue hues filled with anticipation as she looked between Daisy and I.

Daisy's smile fell but she eventually forced a smile on her face. "Ahh…Vivien, it is good to see you again!" she said with a false cheerfulness, getting up and spreading open her arms and enveloping me in a hug and kissing both of my cheeks before giving me a quick kiss on my lips that shocked me.

"It's nice to see you too…" I murmured, removing myself from her hold, noticing how much her smile fell afterwards. It was an awkward reunion especially since Daisy and I never really saw eye to eye in our white girlhoods.

She once again forced a smile and held my hand. "Come on now and sit with Jordan and I, we were just speaking about my cousin who will joining us shortly," she said, leading me to a lounge chair that was near both her and Jordan.

I took a seat and sprawled myself out onto the couch, watching as Daisy took her seat. "Your cousin is visiting?"

I cringed at the thought of another female like Daisy coming in to join us. But Daisy must have noticed my cringe because she threw me a smile and said, "It isn't a she but a he. He's a bonds man, making bonds and such. He just moved here from Chicago!"

Chicago huh? Interesting.

"But enough about him tell me Vivien what do you do for a living?" Daisy asked, leaning towards me, looking at me with those large eyes of hers. I gave her a sly grin and opened up my suitcase, pulling out a black binder that was in it and I handed it to her.

"I'm a model," I said with a proud smile.

Daisy opened the book and Jordan looked over her shoulder, obviously curious to see what I did for a living since I had not disclosed that information to her. Soon both of their eyes widened and Daisy let out slight squeal.

"Darling, you look absolutely ravishing in these Coco Chanel dresses!" she said, gushing. I knew her compliment was genuine, for I read the delight all over her face as she cooed and ahhed at the pictures. I saw Jordan give a slight smile turn, the smiling becoming wider and wider with each flip of a page.

"So this is how you came into that fortune of yours dear cousin?" Jordan asked.

I smirked, giving them both a false innocent look. "Why yes…but I did other things also besides modeling fashion lines…" They both threw me a look of confusement but continued to flip through the pages of the binder until Daisy's smile faltered and Jordan's eyes widened. I let out a slight giggle, knowing they had found _those_ pictures.

"O-Oh…oh my!" Daisy said in shock, putting a hand over her lips. She then turned the binder my way, showing a picture of me stark naked, sitting on a stool, my chest poked out and my legs crossed in the utmost seductive way. I wore a jeweled cloche hat on top of my head, my makeup was dark and I wore satin black gloves, holding a long cigarette between my fingers, smoke coming from my lips.

"You do pornography!" Jordan said in shock, but I could hear the zest in her voice also. This must be so scandalous for a loose lip woman like her.

I shook my finger at Jordan. "Not pornography my dearest cousin, it's art. Nude art. And it makes me more money than you would even know," I said with a chuckle.

"This is so scandalous!" Daisy said.

"Oh shove off," I said, waving my hand off in dismissal of her comment. "Don't be such a prude Daisy. I make my money through legal means. It keeps the clothes on my back and also keeps a roof over my head so I'm not complaining."

Daisy tsked and shook her head, flipping the page and let out another gasp and I smirked when she showed me the picture she and Jordan just saw. There was a picture of me, bent over another female's knee, she was dressed as a school teacher, except her dress was hiked up, exposing her long legs and garters and heels. My ass was bare and in the air, my head was turned, looking directly at the camera, a look of false shame and humility on my face.

"This is even worse!" Daisy cried out, her cheeks turning red. Jordan's cheeks also reddened and she didn't say much, but she now looked more shocked than ever.

"M-Men actually pay to see you in these scandalous positions?" Daisy asked, looking at me.

I laughed a little at her naivety and nodded my head. "Yes of course they do. You would be shocked to know how many men would pay just to have a picture like this. I am paid well from my fashion pictures but I'm paid even more for my nude pictures. Clients, high paying ones would spend lots of money just to have me sprawled out in a picture, catering to their fantasy, from senators, to mayors, to lawyors, big time criminals and even big time Wall Street brokers!"

I contained my laughter as I saw their shocked faces. Silly rich girls, closed up by their money from the outside world. I may be rich, but I wasn't at first. So I knew the ways of the streets, and the kinks that some men wouldn't even dare to admit.

Jordan snatched the binder from Daisy and flipped another picture, letting out a loud gasp at another picture she saw. "Oh my Lord…"

I noticed she had turned to one of my most expensive and highly paid for shots. It was a picture of me straddling a woman's back who was on her hands and knees. Her eyes were blind folded, she was handcuffed and naked, her blonde hair falling into her face slightly. I was wearing a leather black underbust corset that pushed up my breast, black stockings and black jewel encrusted heels. I had chain around her neck, pulling on it, giving the whole setting a domination feeling.

Jordan slammed the binder closed and quickly gave it back to me. "T-This is such a shock…" she said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I gave her a shrug and put the binder away. I didn't care for their opinions or their thoughts on what I did to make money. This was called the Roaring Twenties but this was also the age where women became liberated especially sexually, and I reveled in it. I loved it, it gave me a sense of freedom, and I was going to be damned if I let anyone tell I can't be proud of my body and I shouldn't be doing the things I do.

Daisy was about to say something else when there was a sudden boom and we all turned our heads to see Tom shutting all of the windows that was blowing in that cool air, and the chiffon curtains soon fell down and I noticed that a man stood not too far from us. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back to the side and blue eyes, his face was ripe and young, he appeared to be in his late twenties. He wore a simple brown suit, and looked a bit out of place.

Daisy's look of shock disappeared as she looked at the male, her smile wide and large, and then she laughed, a charming little laugh and the male soon laughed too, giving Daisy a smile, giving her a warm look.

"I'm p-paralyzed with happiness," she said and then laughed even louder as if she said something witty which only made me roll my eyes slightly in annoyance.

**NICK'S POV**

I smiled as I stared at my cousin Daisy. She was just as beautiful as she was all those years ago. Her face was of loveliness and sadness all mixed in together and there was a certain naivety about her that I found completely mesmerizing. I noticed a female beside Daisy who was slender and boyish in nature that appeared to be in some sort of shock, her head tilted up as if she was balancing it on something. And the other female in the room had captured my entire attention.

While the other two females wore white, fitting into the color scheme of the room, this woman wore dark clothing, sticking out like a sore thumb against the all of the white in the room. She had a seductive feel about her, her eyes slanted and smoky looking, her lips full and a shiny sinful red. Her eyes danced over me and she looked at me up and down. I had a feeling like she was undressing me with her eyes, a predator and its prey and I was ensnared in her gaze.

I felt my cheeks warm and broke away from her gaze and looked back at my cousin who seemed a bit unhappy with the look the woman was giving me. Daisy then began to ask me questions, her eyes lighting up once again and the smile back onto her face.

I told her how I had stopped off in Chicago a day on my way East.

"A dozen people send their love to you Daisy."

"Do they miss me?" she cried out happily.

"The whole town is desolate. All the cars have the left rear wheel painted black as a mourning wreath, and there's a persistent wail all night along the north shore," I replied to her. I noticed the dark woman on the couch seemed to shake her head in disbelief at my statement, pulling out a cigarette. I lost my train of thought as I watched her put the cigarette between her lush lips. I could feel myself lick my lips and then I shook my head, breaking my concentration from the mysterious woman once more.

"How gorgeous! Let's go back, Tom. To-morrow!" Then she added irrelevantly: "You ought to see the baby."

"You have a child?" the raven-haired minx asked in shock. Daisy's smile left her lips as she looked at the dark-haired female, scowling a little. "Really now, is it such a shock that I have a child?" Daisy asked, frowning now, the beauty leaving her face as a spiteful woman took its place.

The raven haired woman shrugged and didn't say anything else more, taking another drag of her long cigarette before blowing out the stale nicotine smoke into the air.

The air had suddenly become tense and I shifted a bit nervously. And suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Tom giving me a big grin. "What are you doing Nick?" "I'm a bond man," I replied, glad the tension was slowly easing.

"Who with?" he asked. And I told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of them…"

I felt a twinge of annoyance and frowned. "You will," I answered curtly. "If you stay in the East."

"Oh I'll stay in the East don't you worry," Tom said, glancing at Daisy and then back at me. "I'd be a goddamn fool to live anywhere else." His gaze then traveled to the raven haired minx who seemed to be a bit annoyed by his stare. She gave a scoff and turned her head away, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Suddenly the boyish woman stood up and she shouted, "Absolutely!" Her voice sent a shock through me, sending a shudder through me. Her voice was just as mesmerizing as the raven-haired minx on the couch.

"I'm so stiff," she complained, stretching her body towards making, making my eyes travel up and down her frame. "I'm absolutely in training…"

The raven-haired minx snorted and then said, "You are!" She then gave Miss Baker a sly smile. "How you _ever_ get anything done is beyond me." I felt myself smile at the girl's sarcasm. Miss Baker rolled her eyes and took a sip of the cocktail in her hand.

"My dearest cousin, I don't find your sarcasm appealing," Miss Baker said, glaring at the woman who only gave a shrug of her shoulders as if what Miss Baker said didn't mean a thing to her.

I enjoyed listening to Miss Baker's cousin just as much as I liked looking at her. I enjoyed looking at Miss Baker too, she was extremely beautiful. She threw her body with an exaggeration that I found extremely tantalizing while her cousin spoke with such a silver tongue, it sent a familiar feeling down to my groin.

"You live in West Egg?" Miss Baker asked. "I know somebody there."

"I don't know a single-"

"You must know _**Gatsby**_."

"Gatsby," demanded Daisy as she looked at Jordan. "What Gatsby?"

**Out of Nick's POV (back to Vivien)**

I smiled as I watched Daisy's cousin talk. He was an interesting fellow, he seemed intelligent and a total sweetheart. He seemed to be fun to play with but I wasn't into sweet boys. Good boys bore me so, and he screamed goody two shoes for my liking.

Suddenly dinner was announced and we all went outside to the patio, taking seats as candles were set onto the table that was flickering with the windy weather.

"Why candles?" Daisy asked in a snobbish way. I groaned inwardly, feeling my head pound. Her voice annoyed me; I was unsure what men would find her so mesmerizing aside from her looks. Daisy didn't seem all that of a good woman to me.

I was excited to see her child but she seemed to have no interest in bringing her daughter out. Like the child would delve the attention away from her.

"In two weeks it'll be the longest day in the year." She looked at us with a pout. "Do you always watch for the longest day of the year and then miss it? I always watch for the longest day in the year and then miss it."

"We ought to do something," Jordan said with a bored yawn and I followed after her with a yawn. Yes we were all dreadfully poor. Us rich folks, having nothing to do in time except gossip and lounge around all day. How ironic.

"All right," said Daisy. "What'll we plan?" She turned to me helplessly: "What do people plan?"

Before I could answer her eyes fastened with an awed expression on wee finger. "Look!" she complained. "I hurt it." We all looked-the knuckle was black and blue.

"You did it, Tom," she said accusingly. "I know you didn't mean to, but you did do it. That's what I get for marrying a brute of a man, a great, big, hulking physical specimen of a-"

"I hate that word hulking," objected Tom crossly, "even in kidding."

"Hulking," I said in a slight teasing tone, making Tom looking at me with raised eyebrows.

Suddenly in the midst of all of us talking and chattering the sound of a phone began to ring loudly, breaking the cheerful chatter between us all. It made all of us freeze and place. And soon a pale balding butler came and whispered into Tom's ear and then Tom looked at all of us who looked at him suspiciously.

He then muttered an apology. "I have to go take this."

He then got up and walked into the other room, shutting the doors. Daisy frowned, a sad look coming onto her face. Nick stared at me and I stared at Jordan for an answer. She was a gossip, and gossips knew _**everything **_that went on in other people's lives.

Jordan smirked and when Tom came back, everything went back to normal but then the phone rung once more. We all stared at one another awkwardly, and the phone rang and rang. It was obnoxiously loud and the looks Tom and Daisy gave one another showed something was up in this relationship.

Tom then rolled his eyes, getting up and going back into the room and closing the door behind him. Daisy frowned, and tars appeared to enter her eyes. And for once she didn't look beautiful but pitiful. A sad little girl. I almost felt bad for her….almost.

"Will you excuse me," Daisy said curtly, getting up and going into the same room that Tom was in and suddenly you could hear the sound of faint arguing.

Nick and I looked at Jordan expectantly, knowing full well she would tell us what was going on between the oh-so perfect and happy couple.

Jordan leaned our way and whispered to us, her icy blue eyes shining with mirth. "Do I have a story to tell you two…"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. Doesn't she always? I knew that being here, being around the Buchanan's, Nick and Jordan, was going to lead to some sort of events that I was unsure if I was going to like or not. But I know one thing; I wasn't going to be bored anymore.

* * *

**END**

**STP: Bahhhh! Such a long chapter DX I'm proud of myself but damn. I worked on this all day since I came home from school, editing it and reading over it and reading Chapter 1 of Great Gatsby over again. And if you are all wondering the pairings are VivienxGatsbyxDaisyxslight Nick, NickxJordan, DaisyxTom and in the end it will be just VivienxGatsby**

**And I also love the fact Vivien did nude modeling. She's not ashamed of her body and not ashamed to be a bit dirty. That's what makes her so interesting. While Daisy is a prude, Vivien is wild and free-spirited, something Gatsby will find quite attractive about her later on ;D**


	3. Green Light

**Chapter 3: Green Light**

* * *

_An optimist is a person who sees a green light everywhere,_

_while a pessimist sees only the red stoplight. . . _

_The truly wise person is colorblind—Albert Schweitzer_

* * *

Nick and I looked at Jordan with expectant eyes, ears wide open, ready to hear the Queen of Gossip tell us what is going on between the Buchanans. I was not one who mixes myself in gossip but I was curious, and also a bit engrossed in Daisy's life like anyone else would be. The two seemed to be a perfect couple, complete opposites yet they seemed to complement one another so beautifully.

"Is something happening?" I inquired innocently.

Jordan raised her brows, wagging them in zest. "You mean you can't tell what is going on my dearest cousin?" She looked a bit surprised at both Nick and I's dubious looks. She then shook her head and gave a snicker. "I thought everyone knew!"

"Cut the crap, and get to the point Jordan," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Exactly, stop beating around the bush," Nick said, almost voicing exactly what I said but in a more…dignified way. I tossed a sideways glance to him to see him looking at me with a slight smile. There was something there between us, a spark of some sorts and there was something in Nick that I enjoyed seeing. Something a whole lot.

Jordan must have seen this for she cleared her throat rather loudly, taking a sip of her champagne as Nick and I directed our attention back to her. She then put down her class and then licked lower lip, and I watched as Nick seemed to follow her tongue like a dog. I had to resist the urge to giggle at him. He was so damn adorable, but I knew Jordan had an interest in him, so I'd back off. For now at least…

"Why—"she started off a bit hesitantly. "Tom's got some woman down in New York."

"Got some woman," Nick repeated blankly. "Not a shock," I said at the same time Nick had said his comment. It really was not a shock, hell I could have figured that out myself.

Jordan nodded and smiled a little. "She might have the decency not to telephone him at dinner time. Don't you think?" I shrugged and leaned my cheek on my fist. "Mm, I guess. But that wasn't much of a story; I expected something a bit more…bigger."

Jordan's cheeks flustered a little and her icy blue eyes narrowed at me and I only gave her a mocking smile in reply in her disdain. Clearly she was unhappy with my utter dismissal of her so-called "story".

Suddenly there was a flutter of a dress and a crunch of leather boots, and soon Daisy and Tom was back at the table. Daisy looked utterly upset; tears in her eyes that she seemed to try to blink away, while Tom looked merely annoyed for he had a frown on lips, creases forming in his forehead making him appear older than he was.

"It couldn't be helped!" Daisy suddenly shouted out, having all of our attention on her.

She looked at Jordan, Nick and I seeming to make sure she held our attention (she had half of mine) and then she continued on, "I looked outdoors for a minute, and it's very romantic outdoors. There's a bird on the lawn that I think must be a nightingale come over on the Cunard or White Star Line. He's singing away-" She then stopped and then started back up, seeming to have a slight bitterness in her voice. "It's romantic, isn't it Tom?"

"Oh it is so roman—" I cut off my soon to be sarcasm when I felt a rough kick to my shin, making me suck in a heavy breath, not wanting to cry out in pain. I saw Jordan looking at me with a look that basically told me to keep my damn mouth shut. I gritted my teeth and looked away from her, grabbing the red wine bottle on the table and filling it in my glass.

"Very romantic," he said, and then said with a heavy sigh to Nick: "If it's light enough after dinner, I want to take you down to the stables."

Nick looked to be about to reply but then the telephone went off once again, stinging the already tense air. I took a slow sip of my glass, watching and gauging both Daisy's and Tom's reactions at the phone call. Daisy shook her head miserably, pouring herself a glass of wine before downing the entire drink while Tom only sat there, seeming to be torn to getting up and answering the phone or staying at the table to appease his wife.

But eventually the phone stopped ringing all together and it seemed like everyone deflated at this, almost relieved that it had stopped.

Tom then got up, saying he was going to the stables and if Nick wanted to join him he can. He bid all of us a good night before walking off. Daisy soon stood afterwards, wanting to have a word with Nick before she lead her cousin off, both them soon disappearing behind a shroud of trees and bushes.

"What a perfect couple," I said with sarcasm, smiling a little at the silliness of it all. We all knew of the affair, and even Daisy knew. It wasn't like she was oblivious to it, but she seemed to want to ignore it. It was the biggest not secret secret that seemed to be the not talk but silent talk of the table tonight.

Jordan smiled a little also, taking another slow sip of her champagne. "Oh yes, perfect indeed."

We both then looked at one another and soon laughed rather loudly and merrily. Maybe it was a rich gal thing, or it was just the fact that were we both cynical but it seemed that we did take joy in the misery of others. Jordan may not voice it, but I had a feeling my younger cousin was a bit of a sadist.

We both found the hilarity in the misery in other people's lives. Maybe that's why we got along so well in our white girlhoods.

Soon her and Nick returned and Daisy looked at the grandfather clock that I failed to notice that was on the patio. "Ten o'clock," she said, stretching a little. "Time for this good girl to head off to bed."

"Jordan's going to be playing in the tournament to-morrow," Daisy explained, "over at Westchester."

Nick's eyebrows raised and seemed to be looking at Jordan in a whole new light. "Oh-you're _Jordan_ Baker, famous female golfer." Jordan smiled at this and raised her glass. She then stood, tapping me on my arm.

"We are spending the night here over the Buchanan's because Daisy is going to accompany me to the tournament to show support, won't you?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. Not sure if I really wanted to attend a boring golfing tournament. I loved exciting things, and I didn't want to spend my first few days following my annoying cousin around. That sounded a bit…boring. And I didn't like boring.

Jordan frowned a little. "Well I want an answer by morning…I am going to bed. Good night," she said, nodding her head to each of us. "Get a servant to wake me at eight will you Daisy?"

"If you'll get up," I said with a smirk. "I remember how much of a heavy sleeper you were." Jordan scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"I will and Good night Mr. Carraway. See you anon."

"Of course you will," Daisy said with a playful yet tired smile. "In fact I think I'll arrange a marriage. Come over often, Nick, and I'll sort of-oh-fling you together. You know-lock you up accidentally in linen closets and push you out to sea in a boat, and all that sort of thing-"

"Good night, good night." Jordan shook her head at Daisy's words and walked past her, her dress seeming to float behind her with each step she took. "I'm going to pretend I haven't heard a word."

Tom had came back as soon as Jordan disappeared and then he said, "She's a nice girl…" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Me and Jordan may have our differences but I knew he better keep his eyes on his little blonde wife or I might say some things they didn't want to speak about at the table. "They oughtn't to let her run around the country this way."

"Who oughtn't to?" I asked with a small frown.

"Why, her family."

"Our aunt is about billion years old, and her parent's I'm sure don't care too much about her. Besides I'll take care of her," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I think Nick would like to take care of her!" Daisy said, causing me to raise my brow at her. "She's going to spend lots of week-ends out here this summer. I think the home influence will be very good for her."

"Is she from New York?" Nick asked rather quickly.

"No she's from Louisville," I answered right when Daisy was about to open her mouth. She threw a slight glare at me, but I only responded with a cool smile before looking at her cousin. And as I stared at him, I wondered how in Gods name could they have been related to one another?

Nick nodded and Tom grabbed a glass from the table, a small amused look on his face. "I heard that Jordan had loose li—uhhh I heard that she fancied a few rumors here and there," he said with a nervous glance in my direction when he saw me scowling at him. No one couldn't bad mouth Jordan…even though what he said was true.

"And I just want to tell ya my boy not to believe everything you hear," Tom said, taking a sip of his drink before clapping Nick onto the shoulder.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and said he hadn't heard anything at all. He then yawned lightly and said he would be leaving. We all walked him to the docks where he would take his boat back across the bay to his home. I felt myself yawn, ready to slip into my guest bedroom.

I then called out to Nick, "Goodnight Mr. Carraway it was a pleasure to meet you!"

Nick flashed me a smile and I felt my heart flutter a little. "It was nice meeting you to…I seem to have forgotten your name!" I caught his cheeks turning a bit red in embarrassment and I chuckled to myself. How cute.

"It's Vivien my dear! " I said to him with laughter.

"Well I hope to see you again Vivien." He said still giving me that wide smile.

"Oh, I intend to," I said more to myself, giving Nick one last wave before saying my goodbye and goodnight, then turning on my heel and walking from the docks back to the Buchanan's home. Once inside and in my room that a servant had escorted me too, not bothering to slip out of dress I fell down onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

But all through the night as I slept dreams plagued me that had me tossing and turning. In my dreams I faintly remember a green light, I saw a hand, reaching for it, I could not make out the owner of the hand's face but I could tell it was a male. Though I could not see his face, I could feel the longing and the loneliness out in him, and I wanted to reach for him. But soon a loud gun shout rung out in the dream, and the male's hand retracted from my hand that I barely noticed was almost touching his.

I suddenly shot up in my bed, sweat beads collecting at my brow along with the rest of my body. I breathed heavily looking around my room before I noticed a green light shining into my room. I blinked, registering that this is the green light I saw in my dream. But what of the mysterious man?

Knowing that I wasn't going to get no answer, I got out of bed, getting out of my sweaty dress and letting it drop to the carpeted white floor before I went to the bathroom. I wiped my face of all of makeup, tying my hair up back into its bun before throwing on a black silk slip that was French imported, a black boudoir headband cap, black satin slippers and then before leaving my room I grabbed my black ostrich boa chiffon robe, tossing it on and quietly leaving my room.

The Buchanan household was rather quiet, not a soul was awake. And for that I was grateful. I would not like to explain to someone as to why I am up so late, sneaking around the house as if I was trying to find out something.

I quietly walked the empty halls of the Buchanan mansion before finally slipping outside, my feet moving automatically on their own, not once the chill summer air bothering me, yet I could feel my nipples beneath the slip harden and rub against the fabric. I shivered lightly at this yet I continued to talk until I was at the very end of the dock, and that's when a flash of green passed over my body.

I suddenly felt an odd tingling sensation over my body, each time the green light passed over me. I was encased in its warmth, and by its own accord I raised my hand, almost longingly reaching for the light just like the mystery man in my dream.

I wanted something, something that was beyond the green light. Yet I believed in it, had hope in this light, hoping that it would never go out.

I closed my eyes, and imagined the man's hand also reaching for the green light, and then I imagined our hands coming together. We both believed in this green light. I closed my eyes, my lips becoming parted as I began to sing softly to myself, my voice becoming carried with the wind.

_Now there's a green light in my eyes_

_And my lover on my mind…_

_And I'll sing from my piano, tear my black dress and,_

_Cry and cry and cry,_

_Over the love of you…_

_On this champagne, drunken hope,_

_Against the current, all alone,_

_Everybody, see, I love him._

'_Cause it's a feeling that you get,_

_When the afternoon is set,_

_On a bridge into the city._

_And I don't wanna see what I've seen,_

_To undo what has been done._

_Turn off all the lights,_

_Let the morning come._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Across the bay, past the green light a man in a tuxedo stood at the docks. He had a forlorn look on his face as he stared at the green light. He was so close, and yet so far. To be able to touch it but not fully grasp at what he desired.

He closed his eyes, feeling the green light wash over is body, encasing him in its warmth. He closed his eyes, raising his hand towards the light, wanting to grasp what was behind it. Wanting to just touch _her_.

"Daisy…" he whispered, her name rolling off of his lips. Her name, her voice and everything about her reminded him of money, something rich and desired. Something that he wanted as his.

As he tried to reach for her, reach for the Holy Grail that he knew he couldn't grasp just yet, the wind tickled his skin, and soon a soft voice reached his ears. It was so faint but he could hear it.

'_Cause it's a feeling that you get,_

_When the afternoon is set,_

_On a bridge into the city._

_And I don't wanna see what I've seen,_

_To undo what has been done._

_Turn off all the lights,_

_Let the morning come._

The voice was soft, it belonged to a woman.

A woman beyond the green light. His eyes snapped open, his mouth slightly ajar. Was it her, was it his Daisy? He had not heard her voice in over five years, is this how she sounded now? Her voice had become lower, and huskier and alluring.

He felt a shiver go through his body. And he strained his ears to hear her voice even more.

_Now there's green light in my eyes,_

_And my lover on my mind._

_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and,_

_Cry and cry and cry._

'_Cause you're a hard soul to save,_

_With an ocean in the way,_

_But I'll get around it,_

_I'll get around it._

'_Cause you're a hard soul to save,_

_With an ocean in the way,_

_But I'll get around it._

The voice was getting louder, and he beginning to hear her voice even more. It send tingles down his spine, hearing the loneliness, the pain and the ever so wanting _longing_ in her voice. He struggled with his own emotions, resisting the urge to jump onto his yacht and driving past that green light.

_Now there's green light in my eyes,_

_And my lover on my mind._

_And I'll sing from that piano, tear my yellow dress and,_

_Cry and cry and cry and,_

_Over the love of you._

He would ride his yacht over there, and not being able to contain his excitement, he'd turn off his boat. Then jump into the bay, not caring once about his tux, and swim to her. He dragged himself out of the water and meet her shocked and surprised eyes.

_Cry and cry and cry and,_

_Over the love of you!_

He then pull himself onto the dock, soaked from head to toe, a look of determination on his face.

_Cry and cry and cry and,_

_(I can see the green light),_

_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_(I can see the green light),_

_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_Over the love of you!_

_Cry and cry and cry and cry._

And then she would cry tears of joy at seeing him again, a happy smile on her face. And then he'd lowered his face down to hers, and kiss her. It will send a thrill between the two, a feeling so indescribable that he too would eventually cry.

_(I can see the green light),_

_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_(I can see the green light),_

_(I can see it in your eyes)._

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

They would hold onto one another, kissing, holding, caressing, too wrapped up in one another. And she would be his, finally. Yes, she would be his. He knew she loved him, and not him. She would always love him.

He smiled at the thought, his body filled with happiness and bliss as he heard her voice so clearly now that he felt like he was right behind her. He reached his hand up towards the green light so slowly, his eyes closing, his lips parting.

He wanted her. He wanted to grasp what was behind that green light. He hoped she was reaching too…

**Back to Vivien's POV**

I kept my hand outstretched to the green light's direction, my palm outstretched towards it. Why did I want it so bad. What lied beyond the green light that my body and spirit yearned for so much? Who or what was beyond it?

I didn't care what or who it was beyond it. I knew I had to attain it, I had to grasp it. I opened my lips and let the song flow from my lips once more.

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

I wanted it, wanted whoever it was beyond the green light. I was reaching for it, my voice augmenting, hopeing whatever it was that lied beyond it could hear me, hear my voice.

I had never felt this way before. This aching yearning that stirred my heart. I then imagined the mystery man's hand reaching for the light also, and I imagined our hands touching. I soon began to make out a ring on his finger in my thoughts. I tried to concentrate harder, and sung even more.

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see the green light,_

_I can see it in your ey—!_

"Vivien!" I heard Jordan's voice say. I snapped out of my stupor just when I noticed a 'J' on the ring, the mystery man's hand disappeared. I gasped, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I turned and saw Jordan looking at me like I was crazy. She was dressed in a white slip, a chiffon robe draped across her body, her hair slightly messy.

"J-Jordan…what are you doing up late?" I asked, feeling suddenly out of breath, my throat dry.

She raised her brow at me, crossing her arms. "I could be asking you the same thing my dearest cousin. I was awoken by the sound of a voice, and I'm sure you woke up Daisy and Tom," she said. "With all that wailing you were doing."

I felt myself become flustered for the first time around my cousin. And then I narrowed my eyes at her. "I wasn't wailing, I was singing…"

"About what?" she asked, giving me a blank look.

"…." I didn't answer her immediately; I turned my head towards the flashing green light. I then finally responded to her, "The green light…."

I am sure Jordan looked at green light. I heard her sigh and then I felt her soft hands on my arm. "It's time to go to bed, I think you spent too much time near the water, the sea air must have made you see things…"

I snapped my head towards her. "What? What are you talking about, there is a green li…" I stopped talking when I looked back, noticing the green light was gone, no longer flashing and rotating around. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to see if I would see it again.

I felt myself deflate. Why was I suddenly so disappointed?

"Come on dear…" Jordan said softly, pulling me away from the docks and taking me back inside of the mansion. She took me to my room, and I lay down, bidding her a good night. And when she left I tried to go to sleep, it took a long time but I eventually had fallen asleep.

And that night, green lights and a wandering hand plagued my sleep, touching my body, taking me onto a new plane of pleasure. And as I came to a climax in my dreams, I tossed my head back and screamed out…

J.

* * *

**END**

**STP: Wow….I really enjoyed this chapter. Especially the ending :D We all should know who was across the docks and whose name the letter J belongs to o3o. But I am very annoyed *coughs* Well people are favoriting this story but no reviews *pouts* It's sucky because I am putting a lot of thought into his fanfiction and some originality XD Reviews would make me happy**

**But anyways Gatsby may or may not be in the next chapter. I might make him run into Vivien who knows? But I do wanna play with her and Nick's relationship more.**

**Fun times ahead~**

**Vivien: *sprawled out on the couch, smoking a cigarette* R&R darlings~**

* * *

_**SONG: Over Love by Florence + The Machines**_


	4. Play Ball

**Disclaimer: Thank you all who love this story a lot. It makes me wanna continue it. I have a shitload of other stories to continue. I'm unsure if I'll ever finish those, but I'm focusing on this story at the moment. And Gatsby will be in the next chapter :D Enjoy this wild and slightly raunchy chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Play Ball**

* * *

_The age demanded that we dance_

_And jammed us into iron pants_

_And in the end the age was handed_

_The shit that it demanded—Ernest Hemmingway_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the suns rays hit my eyes. I groaned softly, and cracked opened my eyes, rubbing the sleepiness away from the before sitting up in my bed. I looked around the room, noticing there was no green light anymore just sunshine.

I wondered to myself what time it was, but the rumbling in my belly made me dismiss my concern about the time. I then threw back the sheets, going to the bathroom, using the toilet and then brushing my teeth. After that I was done, I put on my slippers and made my way downstairs. I could hear the bustle of servant's running around the mansion doing their duties.

I made my way to the kitchen, noticing there was tea out on the kitchen counter. Not caring whom it was I picked up the tea cup, holding it with both my dainty hands before lifting it up to my nostrils, inhaling the steamy chamomile scent. I then hummed in delight before taking slow sips of the tea.

"O-Oh!" I heard a surprised voice exclaim.

I jumped a little in shock and ended up dropping the tea cup, cursing rather loudly as the cup broke and the tea hit some parts of my skin. I then swiveled around, about to give whoever it was a piece of my mind for surprising me.

And to my surprise it was non other than Nick Carraway.

My expression softened upon seeing him. "Mr. Carraway, you gave me quite a shock," I said, crossing my arms, a look of annoyance was sure on my face. Nick gave me an apologetic look.

"My apologies Vivien, I was looking for Tom and I thought he would be in here," he said sheepishly. I smiled at him and patted his arm. "Its fine Nick, but I'm pretty positive that Tom may be in stables…have you seen Jordan or Daisy around?

Nick shook his head. "No I haven't I'm pretty sure she and Daisy are at her golfing tournament. It's past 12 now, about one o'clock to be exact…"

I felt my eyes widened. "What?! It's this late in the day?" I asked more to myself than to Nick.

"Well Tom and I are about to go out, we can drop you off at the golf tournament if you'd like…?"

"No…no that won't be necessary Mr. Carraway," I said shaking my head. "I didn't want to go to the golf tournament anyways, I hate golf and find the sport quite dull. I'm more of a woman who surrounds her self with exciting things."

"Do you like exciting things Mr. Carraway?" Iasked teasingly, opening my robe slightly, exposing more of skin to him, smirking inwardly as I saw his adam's apple bob up and done as he swallowed hard. Nick had suddenly looked nervous and was shifting his eyes away from my body.

I then took a step towards him, watching as his entire body tensed up. I ran my fingers over his knuckles slowly, about to move them further up. I felt myself stiffen in shock when I felt him take a bold step towards me, looking at me with his soft blue eyes that seem to have darkened. I licked my lips and made a move to kiss him on instinct.

Look at me, about to kiss the man that obviously held my cousin's interest (and also mine). I barely knew the man, he could be married for all I know. But as our lips were about to meet but then an image of a flashing green light entered my mind and I looked away from Nick's face.

"My apologies…I don't know what came over me," I muttered, moving away from him before looking at him, my cheeks flustered in embarrassment and shame.

"I don't understand," Nick said, furrowing his brows together.

There was a connection between us, there was something there between us. Hell I wouldn't mind exploring that connection even further, but I knew I wouldn't be able to with the whole green light mystery man thoughts in my mind. Until I got to the bottom of that, I'd tried to just keep my relationship with Nick platonic, a simple friendship.

"I'm sorry Mr. Carraway, it is rather inappropriate for us to be seen like this in the kitchen is it not? What if a servant comes or worse To—"

"Nick my boy!"

Speak of the devil.

Tom came striding into the kitchen on a simple suit, a unlit cigar dangling between his lips. He clapped Nick hard on the shoulder and I watched as Nick winced from the harshness of it. Tom then looked at me and raised his brows. "Vivien, what are you doing here?"

I saw Nick suddenly look nervous and then I quickly stated, "I was in here drinking tea and Mr. Carraway in here looking for you." Tom gave Nick and I a suspicious look before he took his cigar from his mouth and grinned. "Ah I see, but what about the broke tea cup on the floor?"

"Oh! That, well that's simple. Mr. Carraway gave me quite the fright and I ended up dropping the tea cup," I said with a dismissal wave. Tom nodded and I inwardly let out a sigh of relief. It would such a scandal to know that Nick and I were becoming quite chummy with one another after just meeting each other yesterday. I would _**never**_ hear the end of it from Jordan.

"Well Nick and I were about to go into town, how about you join us Missus Webber?"

I perked up and Nick looked at Tom in shock. "Really?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders and gave me a smile that didn't seem all too genuine. "Why not? I am sure you would rather leave somewhere than be cooped up in this here mansion right?" I nodded. "Well! Then it's settled, you go tidy yourself up and Nick and I will wait for your return."

I felt delight spread throughout my entire body. I get to spend my time with Nick and get to know him more, but the only downside was Tom Buchanan, that man gave me the utmost unpleasant chills when he stared at me. But I'm sure I could avoid his gaze by keeping my attention on Nick today.

I then gave them both a slight nod of my head and quickly began to make my way to my room. But as I walked away, I heard Tom say to Nick, "She's a little temptress isn't she?"

I felt myself scowl at this but did not bother to turn around and give Tom a piece of my mind. I made my way upstairs to the bathroom, quickly bathing myself before stepping out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself. I then quickly went into my room, drying myself on and throwing on a champagne silk laced flapper dress, it hung off my body softly, giving my body more of a boyish look yet it still did somewhat show off my curves, I slipped on champagne colored t-strap heel and a few pearls dangled from my neck. I managed to put my hair in a sexy tight bun, a few curled strands hanging in front of my face and a simple cloche hat was adorned on top of my head. My makeup was kept soft, giving me more of an innocent appearance compared to my usual dark appearance.

I then grabbed my purse and raced downstairs to see Nick waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes widened and I saw his cheeks flush, causing me to smile.

"You look rather nice Missus Webber," Nick said, clearing his throat once I reached the bottom step. I could tell he was still nervous about what had almost happened earlier between us, but I knew it was better to not get too involved with Nicky. I've seen and experience what could happen when you take a man from Jordan who has caught her eye. And let me tell you, it's not good.

"Why, this old thing?" I asked teasingly, grasping the fabric as if it was measly and nothing though in reality, the dress was quite expensive. As I pretended to look at the dress, I felt his eyes wander my body and then when my eyes met his, he looked away quickly, a look of embarrassment crossing his features.

I opened my mouth about to say something to him, to help him recover from his embarrassment but the sound of a loud horn stopped me. I could hear Tom from outside, calling out to us to hurry, honking his horn once again.

"We should hurry and go before Tom gets even more anxious," Nick said. I nodded and began to follow him out of the door.

Tom was in his blue coupe wearing his suit, looking a bit hot, sweat beating down his forehead as he fanned himself. When saw the both us he frowned, his eyes narrowing as if he knew that we had done some scandalous deed within past five minutes of being alone.

"Well what are you two doing standing around, get in the car!"

Nick and I quickly scrambled to get into the car, Nick in the front next to Tom and I in the back. Tom then gave a glance towards Nick and I, giving us both a smile. "We're going into the city to go speak to someone. It's a lady friend of mine," he said.

I had the urge to state "Your mistress?" but I withheld my comment, biting down on my silver tongue. I would rather not try to provoke Tom in any way. He already looked a bit agitated with Nick and I taking too long, and it was rather hot out. And the heat mixed with anger was not a good combination that I wanted to be apart of.

"Oh, well alright then," I replied with a false cherry smile.

Tom then turned around, turning the key in the ignition before driving off.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

We were between West Egg and New York apparently, the motor road joining the railroad rather hastily and then runs beside it. Nick and Tom apparently referred to this place as the Valley of Ashes. I had never been around these parts, and I can see why they called it its name.

Ashes grew like wheat into ridges and turned into grotesque gardens; where the ash took the form of houses and chimneys and rising smoke, and finally of men who moved rather transparent through the dim and crumbling ashy dark air. These men were made of ash, and seemed to grow up with it, banging their pick axes at the unfinished railroad tracks, their muscles aching, sweat and grim clinging to their ashen and blacken bodies like tar. It was rather horrifying to my eyes that I had to shield them away once I saw a beggar child, for he too was amongst the ash men. His once pale hands now black, picking away at the ashen dirt. Everything and anything was ash, and we, the rich, were untouched by it's filth.

And as I turned I could not help but not notice amongst the powdery ashen air was an aged billboard. It was a pair of eyes, a startling blue color, with a pair of circular lenses overtop of it with the words _Doctor T.J. Eckleberg_ underneath it. The eyes seemed to be staring right into the very depths of my soul, sending an eerie chill down my spine. It was as if the very eyes of God was looking down at me, condemning my very being. I squeezed my eyes shut and then when I reopened them the eyes of Doctor Eckleberg was gone and the car had come to a sudden halt.

I looked around, noticing that we were in front of a garage of some sorts, it looked worn down, grey and bleak, fitting perfectly into the ashen setting.

We were going to meet with Tom's mistress. I was disinterested in seeing her but interested at the same time. Wondering just how good looking was this woman to have captured Tom's eye, what made her so better than Daisy Buchanan.

We all went inside of the garage, the interior was unprosperous and bare; the only car in the garage was an old Ford, nothing great, but good enough to get around I suppose.

A man soon emerged; he had dirty brown hair that had some hints of blonde in it, his eyes a tired dull blue, his face clammy and a bit rugged. He was faintly handsome, but he looked a bit weak and tired out. But his blue eyes lit up once he saw us.

"Hello, Wilson, old man," said Tom, slapping him jovially on the shoulder. "How's business?" "I can't complain," answered Wilson unconvincingly. "When are you going to sell me that car?" His eyes flew over the blue coupe like a starved dog. And they screamed 'I need money!'

"Next week; I've got my man working on it now."

"Works pretty slow, don't he?" "No, he doesn't," said Tom coldly. "And if you feel that way about it, maybe I'd better sell it somewhere else after all."

"I don't mean that," explained Wilson quickly. "I just meant-"

Wilson's voice faltered, and seemed to lack the confidence and want to even say anything back to Tom who looked rather bored and impatient with the man. Where was his mistress? I was beginning to feel impatient too.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. We all diverted our gaze to a woman coming down the steps. She was above average in weight (weighs more than me I'll say), she looked to be in her mid-thirties, and faintly stout, she carried her body with dignity, swishing her hips a bit too much. Her hair was not in the average bob but it was in short red curls ending at the nape of her neck and her eyes were a light brown color.

She was pretty but not on Daisy's level. But pretty nonetheless.

She smiled, her eyes running over time like he was a all you can eat buffet. She then moved past Mr. Wilson as if he was nothing but a ghost and shook hands with Tom. She licked her red lips, wetting them, and I watched as Tom followed her tongue intently. She then said softly in a daze to Mr. Wilson, "Get some chairs George, why don't you sweetheart, so somebody can sit down."

Ahh, so this was George's wife? And his wife was Tom's mistress. Disgusting.

She was having an affair right in front of her husband's very eyes and he couldn't even see it. And she seemed to have no problem with openly flirting with Tom in front of her husband either.

Wilson nodded and quickly went into the back to get some chairs and I could only shake my head in pity.

Tom then quickly pulled out some money and handed it to the woman. "I want to see you," he said intently, hunger in his gaze. "Get on the next train."

I sucked in my teeth rather loudly and I saw her look at me questioningly. Tom waved his hand in dismissal at my presence, mentioning to her that I was merely a friend of his companion. That seemed to put the smile back on her face.

"I'll meet you by the news-stand on the lower level," Tom said and she nodded and moved away from him just as George Wilson emerged with three chairs from his office door.

Tom then quickly waved Wilson off. "We won't be staying as long as I thought we would Wilson old boy, we're heading out now. And I'll see my guy about that car for you!"

I saw Wilson look extremely confused, he then looked at his wife and back at Tom. I wondered if he was putting two and two together but he shook his head as if dismissing the thought. He then forced a tired smile and waved, "W-Well alright then…"

Tom gave him a false smile and then began to walk away from the pitiful man and his whore of a wife.

"Terrible place, isn't it," said Tom as we walked towards the car. I shrugged, not wanting to answer him, finding myself disgusted by the Valley of Ashes and the whole affair between Tom, Myrtle, George and Daisy.

"Awful." Nick said with sarcasm but Tom didn't seem to notice. "It does her good to get away." "Doesn't her husband object?"

"Wilson? He thinks she goes to see her sister in New York. He's so dumb he doesn't know he's alive."

So later on, Tom, Nick, Myrtle and I went up together New York-or not quite together, for Mrs. Wilson sat discreetly in another car.

She had changed her dress into a red burlin, it looked to be expensive but I knew It was not so, it stretched tight over her hips. We all had eventually arrive at this apartment and I had a feeling on what the two lovers were going to do.

We went inside to see Myrtle with a big smile on her face, a bottle of wine in her hands. "I'm going to have the McKees come up," she said with a smile. "And, of course, I got to call up my sister, too."

"We'll do that but first we're going to have a talk in the room ain't that right Myrtle?" Tom asked. Myrtle let out a shrill giggle and nodded, tossing the bottle to Nick who caught it before dragging Tom into the room.

And then we sat rather awkwardly for about fifteen minutes or so, listening to the loud love makings of Tom and Myrtle. I shuddered in disgust. "I think we should go…" I said to Nick. "I know you don't want to be here either listening to Tom cheat on your cousin."

"Yes…I agree," Nick said with a grimace when I mentioned Daisy. We both then stood and quickly made our way towards the door, opening it but soon we were face to face with a woman with short gelled down red hair, green eyes that popped out amongst her smoky makeup and light pink lipstick. She was cloaked in green from head to toe, reminding me of a leprechaun.

She looked at both Nick and I with a raised brow, a tantalizing smile playing on her lips. "I'm Catherine aren't we having a party?"

"W-We uhm…uhh," Nick stammered out, apparently enthralled with this woman's looks. I rolled my eyes and said, "We're leaving actually."

"Leaving now?" Tom's voice called out. Nick and I turned around to see Tom coming out of the room, fixing his pants, the straps of his suspenders dangling off from his shoulders. His hair was messy and his face was flushed, but he looked very satisfied.

Myrtle came out of the room, stumbling, trying to fix her messy red hair with a sheepish smile. Her lipstick was a little smeared, her dress was unruly and hickeys were beginning to make a home for themselves on her neck.

I let out a huff in annoyance and soon the woman known as Catherine walked in, going towards Myrtle. Following behind her was a rather feminine and scrawny man with a camera and a woman also with short blonde hair. I later learned the man was named Mr. McKee, I wasn't sure what his wife name was but I'll just refer to her as Barbara.

The woman known as Barbara squealed in delight upon seeing Myrtle and then shouted, "Oooh! Myrtle Kertle!" They both air kissed each other's cheek with obvious false politeness. I was so busy watching the exchange between the two I failed to notice Nick being cornered into a chair, Catherine all over him, trying to place kisses on his neck.

When I saw what she was trying to do, I gave a slight glare towards Nick who blushed in embarrassment and shock, trying to move away from the woman. "I really must go!" He said urgently, pulling himself away from her, fixing his hat before standing.

I gave him a glare and crossed my arms, feeling the awful sting of jealousy hit me.

"Are we going now?" I asked a bit harshly. He gave me an apologetic look and nodded, dragging me towards the door until Tom stopped us.

"Tom we're leaving now," I called out as we walked to the door.

"Nick, Vivien wait!" he called out.

"We're just going, we've got to get out of here," Nick said.

Tom looked at the both us with raised brows but then scowled a little. "Nonsense!" He then roughly grabbed Nick by his arm, frowning, his hair clinging to his face. "Come on, get in there, talk to Catherine…"

Nick tossed a glance at me, and I was beginning to regret my decision to even come out with them both.

"I know you like to watch like in college days!" Nick's eyes widened and he began to stammer and stutter, trying to shush Tom's words.

"No no no no no, I don't make any judgement," Tom said. He then slapped Nick's back roughly, causing Nick to jerk forward. "We have all summer; you don't want to sit on the sidelines and watch do you?"

"Or do you wanna play ball?"

"Play ball!" Everyone shouted with big smiles.

Nick quieted down, but then smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Let's play ball." Everyone cheered and I shook my head in distaste.

Tom grinned widely and then pushed Nick towards Catherine who gave me a smug look. I growled and then turned on my heel, just about done with everyone until I felt Tom's strong grasp. He swiveled me around and I let out a loud gasp.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving, there is nothing for me here…" I murmured, watching as Catherine began to force a drink into Nick's mouth.

"Don't be a downer Vivien, you wanted to come out with us now didn't you?" I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm and I let out a loud gasp of pain, noticing that Tom was purposely squeezing my arm. I felt a rush of fear course through me and I gave him a curt nod, anger in my eyes.

"Good, now stop being a little party pooper and have some fun, or I may not be so friendly towards you very soon."

I gulped, knowing Tom was serious. I could see the violence in his eyes, knowing he had no damn problem with raising his hand towards a woman. He then motioned Myrtle over who had a large glass of golden colored liquor. She handed it to Tom, giving me a smirk.

Tom held the drink in front of my face, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Drink." He demanded of me.

I gave him a heated look, angry at him for treating me like this; angry at Nick for giving in and abandoning me with this monster and angry at myself for deciding to come to this sleazy party.

"I said drink!"

I whimpered when I felt his grip on my arm tighten, knowing there would be a light bruise there tomorrow. I then opened my mouth and Tom forced the liquor down my throat, making me cough and gurgle as the liquor burned my throat but went down easily. I then noticed from the corner of my eye that Catherine put a pill or something onto her tongue and forced a kiss on Nick then forcing a drink down his throat. I was about to say something but then I felt Tom push something round into my mouth.

I looked at him in alarm and gave me a dark look. "Swallow."

I gritted my teeth and swallowed the pill, and soon was forced to drink another glass. I could hear the radio beginning to play and the room suddenly began to spin.

_I CAN'T STOP…_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_I CANT STOP!_

I have been drunk a few times in my life, but this time everything felt so different, I was...what's the word? Shit-faced. Yes, I was completely and utterly shit-faced. I could feel my heart start to beat fast, I was becoming more alert and everything I was hearing was at an all time high.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop _

_I CAN'T STOP!_

Soon through flicks of my memory I was on the couch, laughing loudly with Nick and Catherine having a grand ole time. Tom and Myrtle were dancing to the heavy beat of the music, their hips grinding with one another.

_I-I CAN'T STOP!_

I soon had got into the middle of the room, dragging Nick with me to dance, grinding my ass against his crotch while Catherine danced behind him, and pressed her butt against his. The music seemed to be showing exactly how I was feeling. I couldn't stop hell I didn't want to stop.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

I threw off my pearls and hat, whipping my hair around, letting my dark curls fall down to my shoulders. I turned to face Nick who like me was drugged and liquored up, but neither of us caring. He seemed to forget about Catherine and we stared into each other's eyes. The heavy bass in the room, thudding like our hearts as our lips neared one another. And soon they met in a fiery doped up passion.

_I CAN'T STOP!_

I moaned into the kiss, rubbing my tongue against his hungrily, enjoying his hungry roaming hands. Suddenly I felt something wet hit my hair and we broke the kiss to see Tom popping open the champagne, shaking the bottle rather fast, shooting the liquor into the air.

_I-I CAN'T STOP!_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

I laughed along with everyone else, grabbing myself another glass and downing the drink down. I then got up onto the table in the midst of my drunken stupor, shaking and gyrating my hips provocatively, lifting up my dress, exposing my ruffled clad underwear. I could hear the faint sound of clicking and I knew it was Mr. McKee taking pictures of me. The sober me would have cared, but right now I didn't. I let go of all my inhibitions and right now all I could think about was this incredible high I was on.

_I CAN'T STOP!_

That night in this hidden flat that Tom kept for Myrtle, we were born by some sort of chemical madness. A willingness of the heart that surged thunderously upon us all and suddenly, I began to like it here, like everyone at this party, I liked New York. I liked Nick.

I saw Nick chug down a whole bottle of champagne and I cheered him on, continuing to dance provocatively on the table soon removing my entire dress all together, revealing my small black satin chemise, earning hoots from the men in the room. I soon was met face to face with a drunken Nick who was on the table, smiling rather stupidly and in love with me. I laughed in his face and he laughed too, then we kissed once again. And this kiss was even more heated than the last, his hands groped me in places that had my arousal dripping wet soon enough.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

I lost my balance and stumbled off the table and into Tom Buchanan's arms. He laughed and gripped my left ass cheek roughly, making me moan and laugh at the same time. Now earlier I would have by now hit him for even grabbing my most private parts but now I didn't care.

I had never been this drunk or doped up before. Never.

_I CAN'T STOP!_

And I loved every second of it. I couldn't be touched by nothing, it was me and my high.

I felt Tom grab my bottom once again and I let out another moan. I was soon pushed out of his arms into Nick's. I looked up in a daze to see Myrtle now in Tom's arms, giving me a dark look before kissing him hungrily, both of them falling onto the couch. Catherine was off in the corner; her legs between her legs, eyes closed and mouth agape.

My eyes widened in shock as I tried to make sense of it in my mind. The McKee's were on the table soon enough, Barbara's bottoms off, her husband wildly and drunkenly thrusting into her while she moaned in ecstasy.

What the hell was going on? What the hell was everyone doing?!

I felt a hand move down my body and grasp my cunt, a finger rubbing against my clitoris through my underwear causing me to let out gasp of pleasure. "Do you want to play ball?" I heard Nick's voice say, his hot alcoholic breath tickling my ear.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop_

I moaned and nodded, dragging him to Mrytle's room, falling down onto her bright red sheets that reminded me of the stereotypical pits of hell. I looked at Nick who had a drunken lust in his eyes as he staggered towards me after slamming the door closed.

_I-I CAN'T_

_I-I CAN'T_

_I CAN'T STOP!_

I could feel my head screaming for me to not do this. But my body refused to listen and I opened my legs for Nick, my brown eyes burning with desire and drunkenness. Nick then fell ontop of me and then the world spun once more as I began to feel myself black out.

"Let's play ball~"

* * *

**END**

**STP: I had fun writing this :D Like a lot. Especially the whole party at Myrtle's place scene. It has dialogue from my own imagination, the book and the movie all mixed in. Now the whole Nick and Vivien thing, you're probably wondering did they bang or not. And you'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out. But remember Vivien would never have done all of that no matter if she is a wild girl, she was forced to take that drug and forced to drink. She may have drunk if she was around people she could trust, but she doesn't like nor trust Tom.**

**Though I do find her and Nick together very cute. But this is not a Nick and Vivien pairing! Remember this is all about her and Gatsby, there is only slight things with her and Nick but that will eventually die off because he will take a liking to Jordan.**

**Also the song that was playing is by **_**Flux Pavillion- I Can't Stop. **_**It was played in the movie during the party scene but it was remixed by Jay-Z, Kanye West and Will. I. am, I think. But here's the original song: .com(slash)watch?v=Yw0cnQobuAA**

**Now take it away Nick!**

**Nick: *passed out, snoring rather loudly***

**STP: Vivien…?**

**Viv: *passed out also***

**STP: Ugh *facepalms* R&R everyone XD I have to wake these two idiots up **

**Nick: *groans* My head!**

**Viv: *whines* My head hurts!**

**STP: *shakes head* and advil too x.x**


	5. Mr Gatsby

**Chapter 5: Mr. Gatsby**

* * *

_Love between strangers takes only a few seconds_

_And can last a whole life—Simon Van Booy_

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a bed that was not my own. I groaned softly, feeling the sun's rays hit my eyes, blinding me for a split second. I raised my hand to shield my eyes, my head pounding harshly. I felt as if I had been whacked over the head multiple times with a bat.

I suddenly shot up once I felt an arm around my waist. I instantly regretted it, feeling myself become dizzy, my head aching terribly. "Goddammit," I cursed to myself, wondering who's bed I was in and who was sleeping next to me. I couldn't remember too much after Tom slipped the pill into my mouth. Everything went by in a blur; I remember bits and pieces but not too much.

I heard the person beside me groan also in pain and I then took the time to look at whoever was beside me. My eyes widened when I saw that it was non other than Nick Carraway. I felt myself become instantly embarrassed once he opened a bright blue eye, looking directly at me. He looked confused at first but then his eyes snapped open and he shot up in the bed, moving a bit away from me.

"V-Vivien?" he said a bit in shock, his face flushed.

I was too much in shock to even speak. I looked at him, he had smudged pink lipstick decorating his neck and around his mouth along with a few hickeys. His hair was messy and his eyes were large and wide like a newborn babe just opening it's eyes for the very first time.

We both knew what we wanted to ask, but it seemed like we were both afraid to ask the other. So I quickly gripped the covers, covering myself even though I was still in my chemise top. "I-I'm going to make some tea…" Nick stammered out.

"You go do that…" I muttered, my pale cheeks most likely the color of a tomato by now.

Nick nodded his head, throwing back his covers and I could feel myself let out a sigh of relief when I saw he still had his underwear on. He quickly made his way out of his room, staggering a little, holding his head. Once gone I let out a loud heavy sigh of relief. I then flipped back the covers, making my way towards the bathroom that was present in his bedroom.

I went inside, closing the door behind me. I then took some time to observe myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, it was all in tangles and it was wild, my makeup was smudged, my undergarments a bit torn but still intact nonetheless. I tilted my neck to the side to see the presence of hickeys all over it and slight bite marks. I grimaced, knowing I would have to use a lot of makeup to cover up these indecencies.

I grabbed myself a brush that was on the sink and brushed my knotted hair until it was somewhat free of kinks, but my hair remained wild. I then splashed water on my face, before leaning back up, wiping the water from my eyes and my makeup with it. I then sighed, the makeup was gone now but the hickeys were present; colors of purple, reddish and yellow bruises of passion forming on my neck.

I placed my palm over my face and groaned. What have I done?

I could only hope I didn't sleep with Nick, I prayed to myself that I didn't. It would be horrible to know that I slept with him so early on without really getting to know him and for the fact that if Jordan were to ever get word of it, I am sure she would be most unhappy with me.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head of those thoughts and then left the bathroom. I went to Nick's closet, opening it and feeling a bit of relief wash over me when I saw a simple brown robe in it. I then grabbed the robe, throwing it on to cover myself. I then made my way to the kitchen, taking in Nick's small and modest home. It was quite quaint but it was in need of some redecorating and repairs.

Once I found the kitchen, I walked in to see Nick leaning against the counter, holding a white mug in his hands. He was looking down into the cup, a grim and slightly shamed look crossing his features as he looked into the cup. I could only wonder what he thought about all of this…

"Nick…?" I said softly.

I saw his head snap up and he almost dropped the cup but he luckily catched it. He then fumbled with it, spilling some of the contents of the tea within it before putting the cup onto the counter. He then looked at me, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he looked at me. "G-Good morning Missus Webber…" he said with a slight nervous smile.

"Good morning Nick…"

The whole situation was just as awkward as it was in the bedroom. We both couldn't seem to say anything to one another, and I was frankly wanting to just have both of us relaxed so we could talk about whatever happened.

"Is the tea ready?" I asked. It was a simple question, something to break this awkward and tense air.

Nick nodded. "Y-yes it is." He quickly grabbed another cup, grabbing silver teapot from the stove and pouring the tea into an extra cup. He then handed it to me. I half-smiled and took the cup, taking a sip of the tea. It wasn't that good, but it was better than nothing.

Nick seemed to keep his gaze off of me and I felt myself frustrated. Was he not man enough to talk about this? I scowled and I took another sip of tea before setting the cup rather harshly and loudly onto the counter, causing Nick to jump and snap his gaze towards me.

I crossed my arms. "Are we going to just sit around here and pretend nothing did not happen that yesterday or are we going to be adults and talk about it?"

Nick sighed and straightened up, running his fingers through his dark hair, frowning so hard that creases began to form on his forehead.

"Yes, you are right. We should talk about it…" he said, looking at me dead in the eye. "My question is do you remember anything from that night?"

I frowned, furrowing my brow as I tried to remember." I can only remember a few things. I remembered Tom forc…giving me this pill to help me loosen up, I danced a lot, I was having such a grand time and so was everyone else and the last thing I remember is kissing…." I faltered in my speaking, feeling myself become embarrassed a little as I remembered our heated kiss.

"I see." Nick rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "Well I managed to remember many things apparently but I know you are probably wondering mainly if we slept with one another."

"Yes that was really on my mind, I was unsure about how to bring it up in our conversation."

"Well we didn't have sex. I am pretty sure we didn't," he said. I felt more relieved than I thought I would. Why would I be relieved as to not having sex with Nick. I knew the consequences of what could happen if I did but I was attracted to the man.

I suddenly had the thought of the green light once again in my head and felt myself frown. What the hell was this green light? It had plagued my dreams two nights ago and was in my head yesterday morning. And now it seemed that I was actually relieved at the thought of not sleeping with Nick because of this green light. How preposterous.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well we were both pretty messed up in the head last night and if we indeed did have sex we wouldn't still have our undergarments on, and also for the fact I am sure you don't feel any pain between your legs now do you?" he asked a bit bluntly.

I felt myself blush, shaking my head. I did not feel a pain or soreness between my legs.

"I believe you are right Nick, I am…glad we did not have sex. It would ruin our growing friendship don't you think?" I asked with a slight comforting smile. Nick gave me a smile also. "Yes, I rather us not rush things. Let's get to know one another before we decided to take things further."

"Agreed."

After we had gotten all of that nonsense settled we sat at the small but modest table with one another, drinking tea and eating a few biscuits that Nick had made. We were becoming more comfortable around one another and despite my attraction towards Nick, he didn't make me feel the things this mystery man did in my dream. But I am pretty sure that the man from my dream was just simply a man in a dream, I'm sure he'll be nothing but a faded memory soon.

And also whilst eating Nick informed me about why we had left Myrtle's apartment yesterday night. Myrtle had begun to speak ill of Daisy. She had no idea how Daisy looked but she knew of her name. And Myrtle shouted her name over and over again even when Tom told her stop, and in the end result he delivered a blow right to her nose, causing blood to run down her nose profusely. And well that ended the party pretty quickly. Tom and dropped both Nick and I at Nick's place before making his way to his home in East Egg.

"Poor thing," I said, taking a bite out of my jelly covered biscuit. I was trying to sound sympathetic but a smile was creeping on my face when Nick told me.

"You don't pity do you?"

"Not one bit," I said with a mocking giggle. "She deserved it Nicky, and you know it's true. Sleeping around with a married man is not a good thing. Trust me, it only ends up bad. I know from experience."

Nick raised a brow and leaned back in the wooden chair, the movement causing the old chair to make a loud creaking noise, making me cringe. "Experience huh?" He asked teasingly. "Just exactly what do you do Missus Webber?"

I could feel a hand on my thigh and I raised my head to see Nick giving me a playful smile. I felt my cheeks burn and swatted his hand away from my thigh. "I'll tell you some other time Nicky, the things I do and have done are quite scandalous, I'm unsure if your _innocent_ ears can handle it!"

He scoffed, shaking his head with a big grin. Nick was cute, he may have his boyish charms but I knew behind that smile he was all man and I'm sure he was one hell of a lover.

"I am not as innocent as you think Missus Webber," he said, leaning forward now, keeping his blue eyes on me.

I felt myself smile once again and leaned forward also, laying my hand on top of his, letting my fingertips tickle at his slightly hairy knuckles. "Oh really Mr. Carraway?"

Nick opened his mouth about to say something but suddenly there was a rapping upon his door. His gaze shifted from mine and he then looked back at me, about to speak once more but whoever was at the door rapped upon it again but this time louder. Nick sighed rather loudly, giving me a wry smile.

"I have to go get that."

I waved my hand off in dismissal. "Not worry Nicky, just sit back and relax. I'll go get it for ya," I said. I then got up before he could say another word, walking off towards the front door. I then opened the door to see a chauffeur in a uniform of robin's-egg blue, holding a formal note in his hands. I blinked in confusion and seemed to be a bit confused also upon seeing me.

"Uhm, may I help you?" I asked, raising my black brow.

The chauffeur cleared his throat and then gave me a forced smile, bowing a little to me. "My apologies Madam, this is a letter from my master who lives next door to Mr. Carraway. He's been formally invited to my Master's party this coming tomorrow."

I nodded. "Ahh I see."

He handed me the note and I then watched as he walked across the lawn and past some bushes before he disappeared from my room. I blinked and made my way outside onto the lawn, shifting my gaze up. My eyes widened when I saw the rather large mansion next to Nick's small and shabby home.

"Wow…"

I then noticed something shifting in one of the windows. I directed my gaze towards it and saw only a glimpse of a face, I couldn't make how it looked but the face belonged to a male. Nick's neighbor perhaps?

I hummed in thought to myself and opened the invitation, reading: _I have seen you for quite some time Mr. Carraway and I think it would be nice for us to get to know one another. So I hereby formally invite you to my party that I am having tomorrow night. You are welcome to bring anyone you wish. ~Sincerely J. Gatsty._

"Gatsby?" I murmured, my eyes zeroing in on the J on the invitation. I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my abdomen, and a rather rush of excitement between my legs. Could it be…?

"No, I'm just imagining things." I shook my head and then closed the invitation, inhaling then exhaling out air to calm my nerves and the sudden ache between my legs. I then turned on my heel and headed inside the house, knowing most likely whoever was in the window was looking at me once more.

Once inside, I closed the door and made my way back to the kitchen seeing Nick sitting down, reading the newspaper, his mug right beside him. I felt myself smile upon seeing him, knowing he would make a good husband for some woman some day.

"What are you reading Nicky?" I asked.

I saw him look up and he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really important, just the latest on what's happening on Wall Street; it's the same old, same old. Stocks are increasing and people are getting rich," he said simply.

"Who was at the door?" he asked.

I gave Nick a saucy smile and walked over to him, waving the invitation in my hand. "What do you say we attend a party together tomorrow?"

"A party?"

He gave me a raised brow and I only smiled. "Your neighbor was kind enough to invite you to his party he's having tomorrow, and he said you can bring extra guest if you'd like," I said.

"I don't after yesterday's party with Tom and Myrtle…" Nick said, frowning a little.

"I'm sure the party won't be so bad." Despite what happened the other night, I was sure this party was going to be big and it was going to change something in my life, I wasn't sure what but I knew I just had to go to the party.

Nick sighed and then gave a slight smile. "Well I guess I can go and bring you along with me." I smiled in happiness and tossed Nick the invitation.

"It's not going to be so bad Nick, besides a little party never killed nobody."

**-A Day Later-**

I was currently sitting in a cab, being driven to Nick's home. I was to accompany him to this party his neighbor was having. I was excited to say the least, maybe I could flirt with some men and maybe even meet the host of the party. I mean for a man to be living in a mansion like that, he must be interesting to talk to. I only hoped he wasn't an old middle aged man.

After I had left Nick's yesterday after an hour or two of receiving the invitation I went to Jordan's mansion and was bombarded with questions from my nosy cousin. I lied to her and told her I went to a bar and ended up going home with him that night.

Despite me being older than her, she chastised me, telling me that there are some real pigs and scum out in New York that would take advantage of me.

I had the urge to laugh right in her face. I could take care of myself. If a man was even remotely thinking about taking advantage of me, I would atleast try to put up a fight instead of just laying there and letting him do whatever he wants to me. Jordan could be sometimes just as naïve as Daisy even though she seems like she is older than her. **(STP: Daisy is 23, Jordan is 21, Vivien is like 25)**

I chuckled a little and soon my thoughts began to drift to Nick's mysterious neighbor Gatsby who would just invite Nick out of the blue to a party. It was all very odd and a bit fishy, but I had a feeling that tonight will become a turning point in my life, and that thought excited me greatly.

The taxi cab stopped right in front of Nick's, I paid him off and stepped out of the car, heading towards Nick's door. Once at his doorstep I rapped upon the worn wooden door twice before it opened revealing Nick dressed in white flannels looking very handsome.

I was dressed in a Oscar de la Renta silver beaded silk organza top with a matching skirt, simple silver heels that had silver beads on the sides of it, a smokey grey face veil was worn over my eyes and a shimmering silver cloche hat was adorned on top of my head. My hair was swept to my left and I wore smokey makeup and dark red lipstick.

I heard Nick stifle a gasp and smile began to tug at my lips. "Wow, you look beautiful Vivien," he said, a flustered look coming onto his cheeks.

"As do you Mr. Carraway," I replied. I then directed my gaze to across Nick's lawn where you could hear the loud booming music coming from his neighbor's mansion, the place lit up like a carnival. It only made Nick's shabby home a piece of crap in comparison.

"Now are we going to go or are you going keep looking at me all night?" I asked teasingly.

Nick blushed and then shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "Y-Yes of course…" Nick then grasped my hand and led me across his lawn, past a few bushes and soon we were at his neighbor's mansion. My eyes widened as I took it all in. Men and girls came and went like moths among the whisperings and the champagne and the stars. Cars filled his large driveway as many people tried to find a place to park, hell some people decided to just park on his lawn. Nick and I had shuffled past the doors and in to a large hall that was filled with many people, and as I looked at their anxious faces, something had sunk in. Nick was most likely the only one who was invited. The rest of New York simply came uninvited.

The whole city packed into automobiles, and all weekend, every weekend ended up at this mysterious Gatsby's mansion. And literally it seemed to be everyone from every walk of life from every corner of New York city, this kaleidoscopic carnival spilled all through Gatsby's door and hallway.

Suddenly a light shined down upon us all and we all looked forward eagerly, wanting to see what was inside this Gatsby's mansion and what greeted my eyes was the blaring sound of music and women who feather danced in the air, looking like angels leading us into heaven.

I felt overwhelmed as I took everything in. The mansion was large, it was big. People were dancing near the pool that happened to be inside of the mansion and some were jumping in. The women in feathers danced and beckoned us further in with seductive shakes of their bosoms. Confetti fell from the air, women swung from the ceiling and some people tried to reach up and grasp their hands, and balloons that were light in color was everywhere, giving off a rather playful feeling.

"Wow," was all I was able to say as I tried to take everything.

"It's amazing," I heard Nick say in awe. He then smiled wildly and pulled on my hand, and soon I began to follow him around the party, and I began to notice big time people at the party. Billionaire publishers and their blonde nurses who only wanted to drain them dry of their money, heiresses wasting away their money and inheritance near Gatsby's beach and pool, Nick's boss losing his money at the roulette table, gossip columnists alongside gangsters, governors who exchanged telephone numbers, fim stars, Broadway directors, morality protectors, high school defectors, and Ewing Klipspringer who was rumored to be a descendant of Beethoven.

I smiled and grasped Nick's hand tighter. "This is all so grand!" I shouted to him over the loud music. "It is!" Nick replied back with a wide smile.

"I'm going to go get us a drink, wait right here all right Vivien?" Nick said. I nodded and waved him off in dismissal, still in awe at this lavish and wild party.

Nick tossed me a glance before leaving and I couldn't help but find myself drawn to the women who started to jump into the pool. I mentally cursed myself for dressing so nice; a dip into a pool would have been nice on the warm summer night.

I wonder where the host was though…shouldn't he be around here somewhere with a flock of people around him? How strange.

I soon took it upon myself to go find this man. I then began to ask around if anyone knew the host of the party. And everyone always replied about never seeing or meeting Gatsby. Some people didn't even know who or what a "Gatsby" was. I sighed in frustration and ended up finding myself lost, not knowing where Nick had left me.

"Well isn't this just great," I said in frustration.

I was alone and a bit embarrassed, I decided to have myself a few drinks. As the waiters came on by, I grabbed myself a few drinks, downing each and every one down my throat with ease, enjoying the burning sensation it gave my throat.

I watched as people standing on a boardwalk in the middle of pool began to dance and do the Charleston. I smiled drunkenly and watched them with fascination. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my bottom and I gasped, swiveling around to see a random male who appeared to be younger than me, most likely a high schooler.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. His breath reeked of hard liquor and I found myself disgusted with him immediately. I was a bit tipsy but I was no where near his state to even want to do anything with him.

"I'm not interested, piss off creep," I hissed out, pushing past him only to feel him grasp my wrist and pull me close to him, his other hand snaking around my waist and pulling me towards him. "Now I'm going to get my dance and more you little cunt. I'm captain of the varsity baseball team, no one says no to me."

I hissed loudly and was about to knee this ass in the groin when I heard someone say, "Now that's not how you treat a lady is it old sport?"

The high schooler and I both turned our heads to see a man with blonde hair that was neatly pushed, his eyes were a warm baby blue color and he was fair skinned. He was neither over-muscular, too skinmy or too fat he was just right; he had muscles in all the right places. He was a bit tall with a slight boyish look to his face but you could still tell he was older from the crinkles around his eyes. He was indeed very attractive.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy asked the man.

The man flashed the boy a false smile, flashing his straight pearly whites and then said, "Why old sport I am that young ladies date, and I would rather us not get into a fight just because you can't get what you want. I am a reasonable man, just let her go and I want have to hurt you."

The high schooler seemed to look into the man's eyes and sudden look of fear flashed over him, and he suddenly let me go.

"I-I don't want any trouble sir…" The boy said, backing up a bit.

The man chuckled, pulling me towards him, his smile still forced on as he kept his baby blue gaze on the teen. "I know you don't. Why don't you leave my sight old sport before trouble does happen for you," he said in the most polite way possible.

The boy gulped and nodded, running off in the opposite direction. I raised my brow and looked at the man. "Why thank you, but I could have handled it myself," I said, getting out of his arms.

"I'm sure you could have, but I am a man of chivalry."

I scoffed but couldn't help but find myself smiling at him. "My hero," I said sarcastically. "But thank you anyway…"

I could see him looking me over, taking in my looks before he looked back at me with a slight smile. "If you don't mind me asking miss, what are you doing around here alone?" he asked. "A beautiful woman such as yourself should be with a man."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I don't need a man to accompany me at all, I am perfectly fine on my own, but I got separated from my friend. And I was also looking for the damn host of the party Gatsby or whatever his name is. You would think that to be the host of this party, someone would have at least known who he was. But everyone I asked seemed to not who I was talking about or would tell me a rumor about him being a German spy or killing a man. This Gatsby man is more mystery than anything and it's a bit frustrating I tell you."

The male chuckled and I scowled. "What do you find my frustration funny like everyone else?"

"N-No it's just that you are right. My parties do seem to now fill up with just strangers instead of friends. But I find it more fun when there are more large parties. Private parties have no privacy and at large parties there is more privacy than you think."

I barely listened to what he said but the word _my_ sprung up into my hearing and I snapped my head towards him.

"My…? Does that mean y-you're..?"

The man gave me one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced-or seemed to face-the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just so far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey.

"Gatsby…" I said softly, feeling my cheeks burn at his smile, an odd chill of excitement passing over me. And just then and there a song began to play, a cool voice filtering the air, beckoning every ear to listen.

_**Just one night all we got…**_

_**Just one night all we got…**_

_**Just one night all we got…**_

_**Just one night all we got…**_

Gatsby gave me an even bigger smile and nodded. "The one and only Gatsby at this party I believe," he said jokingly.

_I ain't got time for you baby,_

_Either your mine or you're not_

"Wow, I...wow it's very nice to meet you," I stammered out, feeling my cheeks become redden in embarrassment for saying all of those things earlier about him. "I didn't mean all those things earlier about you…" Gatsby laughed merrily and waved my statement off. "It is nothing really, but you can pay me back with something…" I narrowed my eyes at him watching as he gave me a smirk, causing me to become flustered which only made me feel a bit angered at him.

_Make up your mind sweet baby_

_Right here, right now is all we got_

"Which is?"

"You join me in a dance."

I felt my anger dissipate and then a smile came upon my lips. I then held out my hand in a rather joking and exaggerated manner. "Oh my Mr. Gastby! I would love to dance with you!" He laughed and grasped my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

'_Oh this was going to be fun,'_ I thought with a wide smile as Gatsby drew me into his arms.

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance till we drop_

_Mm, a little party never killed nobody, right here, right now is all we got!_

Gatsby suddenly dipped me down very low to the floor, keeping his blue eyes upon mine, the boyish smile once again returning to his face, causing me to give him a shy smile in return.

_**Skeed-boda-bop!**_

He then quickly pulled me back up and spun me around, causing me to laugh merrily.

_At least I miss trips around the world_

_Don't mean a thing, if I ain't your girl_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance till we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now is all we got!_

Gatsby then began to do the Charleston, shocking me because I wouldn't think a man with his type of money would even bother to learn the Charleston. He gave me a wink and I grinned, lifting up my expensive dress slightly and we both began to dance next to one another doing the Charleston in rhythm and in-sync with one another.

_Ooooh yeah!_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance till we drop_

_Mm, a little party never killed nobody, right here, right now is all we got_

_**All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got!**_

_**All we got, all we got, all we got, (Come on!) all we got (got, got, got, got, got!)**_

_**GODDAMN!**_

_**Skeed-boda-bop!**_

I then twirled myself into Gatsby's arms, pressing myself against his chest and groin, chuckling inwardly at the sudden gasp he made. I then began to move my hips to the beat, closing my eyes as I lost myself in the music, the crowd, the money and Gatsby.

_**Glad that you made it, look around**_

_**You don't see one person here sitting down**_

_**They got drink's in their hands and the room's a bust**_

_**At the end of the night maybe you'll find love**_

I threw my hands into the air and let out a loud laugh of happiness. This was the most fun I had ever had since arriving in New York.

_**Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got**_

_**And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl**_

_**At the party of the year I'm a master plan**_

_**If you make me realize I am your man**_

**GATSBY'S POV**

One minute I was scouring the party looking for Daisy's friend, Jordan Baker to have a word with her, next thing I know I am the dance floor with a mysterious raven-haired beauty. I wasn't sure why I had decided to stop the man who was hassling her, it seemed like she was ready to handle herself but something told me to do something to ensnare her attention.

She seemed a bit witty and had a sense of humor that felt like a breath of fresh air to me. Being around all of these rich snobs who only seemed to be in love with themselves and their money would make me feel rather bored.

But whoever this woman was, had my attention from the moment I saw her.

Though I was never a man for brunette's at all, finding blonde haired girl's with bright exciting blue eyes more favorable but I did not mind this woman's presence.

I was finding myself forgetting about Jordan Baker and for once just enjoying myself, mixing myself with the people around me, especially the woman who was grinding herself against me. I smiled down at her as she looked back at me, giving me a saucy smile.

"Don't think about anything at the moment Mr. Gatsny," she said over the loud music, her voice becoming low ad sultry. "Just lose yourself in the music…and me."

And when she said that…I did.

_If the people get loud! __**[AYE!]**_

_Underneath the moonlight __**[AYE!]**_

_Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi,_

_(Hold up while I take this flick)_

_Speak easy_

_Rocking the fellas I'm breezy_

"I hope you can keep up boy," she said with a grin, a devilish smile coming onto her dark red glossy lips. I smirked and twirled her around and slid her under my legs and then pulled her back up to me, a playful smile coming onto my face as I saw her look of shock. I guess she didn't believe I could actually do that. I had picked up a few things from my old friend Dan Cody including a few dance moves. "I believe the right phrase if you can keep up with me miss," I teased.

_Hope you can keep up boys,_

'_Cause believe me,_

_I'm the bees knees_

I then pulled her closer to me as the music began to slow down, I held her in my arms as I swayed her slowly. I watched as bunch of emotions came onto her face, all out in the open for me to see like an open book.

_It don't mean a thing _

_If I gave you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

_It don't mean a thing,_

_If I ain't in your eyes_

_Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

I suddenly felt an odd chill go down my spine as she looked at me like how many men secretly wished to be looked at by the women they loved. The woman who sung two nights ago popped into my head, and suddenly the image of Daisy belonging to that voice wasn't her but this mysterious woman. My eyes widened a fraction and I sucked in a breath. No, it couldn't be her. Not this random woman could it?

_It don't mean a thing _

_If I gave you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

_It don't mean a thing,_

_If I ain't in your eyes_

_Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh_

_**Just one night all we got**_

_**Just one night all we got**_

_**Just one night all we got**_

_**Just one night all we got**_

I felt an odd urge to both kiss the woman and run way from her at the same time. My pulse began to quicken as the music began to move at a faster pace, my head moving on its own accord, dipping low, about to capture her lips with mine. But suddenly the image of a blonde haired woman entered my head, a girl's voice that was like money and bright blue eyes that was filled with love, for me.

_What do you think GoonRock_

_Are you ready?_

"Daisy…" I whispered without even knowing.

"Daisy?" The woman said, pulling away from me, looking at me questionably.

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance till we drop (Let's go on!)_

_Mm, a little party never killed nobody, right here, right now is all we got_

_Oooooo-Ohh!_

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance till we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody-eeeyyyyy!_

The woman suddenly looked angered and she scowled at me, narrowing her dark eyes at me. "I find it rather flattering how you utter another woman's name while dancing with a woman that is with you in your presence. Thank you for the dance Mr. Gatsby, I bid you a good night," she said venomously, turning on her heel and walking off before I had a chance to say something.

I felt bad for uttering Daisy's name. And I felt even worse knowing that I almost kissed someone who wasn't Daisy. But I knew inside myself, that this was the most fun I had ever had a party and with someone in particular. This dark-haired woman had captured my attention, and I knew I would have to make it up to her someway…

But first, I needed to know her name.

**OUT OF GATSBY'S POV**

**Vivien's POV **

I felt myself become entirely angered and disgruntled at the fact he uttered Daisy's name. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, why it got under my skin so badly but it did. And my entire mood was ruined, that I soon was walking across Mr. Gatsby's lawn, going back to Nick's place to call a cab to take me to Jordan's.

"Wait!" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see non another than Mr. Gatsby walking a bit fast towards me.

I glared at him, crossing my arms. "Yes Mr. Gatsby?"

"I am sorry if I have offended you in any way or brought up a bad feeling by saying that name. Let me make it up to you," he said quickly.

"You don't even know me Mr. Gatsby so why should you care if I am angered with you or not?"

He shrugged his shoulders and that boyish smile crept onto his lips. "I am a man of chivalry, remember?"

I felt myself smile at what he said and then shook my head, laughing lightly. "Right, right a man of chivalry how could I forget…"

"So?"

"So what Mr. Gatsby?" I teased.

"Will you let me make it up to you?"

"Though I find it a bit unnecessary but sure why not," I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

Gatsby's face broke out into a grin. "Great, how about I take you out somewhere in let's say two days?" I raised my brow at this, looking at him skeptically. "Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Gatsby?" His face suddenly flushed in embarrassment and I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked and even younger.

"W-Well if you see it that way. It's more like two acquintances getting to know one another…" he stammered out.

I laughed at him. "So it's a date then Mr. Gatsby?"

"Why…yes, it is a date…where do you live?"

"I'll come to your place Mr. Gatsby, say around twelve in the afternoon?"

He agreed and I then smiled, feeling the annoyance I felt for him earlier disappear. "Well then, goodnight Mr. Gatsby, have a nice party," I said with smile and then turned around, making my way across the lawn and into Nick's lawn.

I suddenly heard him shout out to me, "I never caught your name!"

"Vivien darling!" I called back to him. I didn't bother to hear a reply because I entered Nick's home with the extra key he gave me and closed the door behind me.

Once the door closed I felt a rush of happiness throughout my body and I leaned against the door, smiling softly, closing my eyes.

Who was Gatsby?

And why did I get a feeling that the mystery man behind the green light would soon have an identity?

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: Ahhhh long chapter! *dips hands in water***

**Vivien: Long chapter? It was too short in my opinion!**

**STP: It is not! It's just right. I'll add chapter six in a few days maybe. I want to enjoy my summer **

**Vivien: *scoffs snobbily* Yeah if you count fucking and going to anime conventions a fun summer my dear instead of working on all of your stories that you have abandoned**

**STP: What was that? **

**Vivien: N-Nothing my dear! **

**STP: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Vivien: Oh must be going, I do believe Jordan is calling me *quickly runs off***

**STP: VIVIEN! *rolls eyes* ANYWAYS I'm delaying the whole Gatsby hangs out with Nick and then goes off to see Daisy. I want the relationship for Gatsby and Vivien to grow. I want Gatsby to hold off to seeing Daisy because of his nerves and he then decides to spend his time with Vivien and well the two get close in later chapters...in more ways than one ;D R&R guise!**


	6. A Walking Sin

**Chapter 6: A Walking Sin**

* * *

_ We dote on our men_

_While they go out and party_

_But baby sometimes we need to sin a little_

_And get a little rowdy_

* * *

It was only a day till my date with Mr. Gatsby and I was rather excited that I could barely focus on Kate Chopin's novel, _The Awakening_. I wondered what excitement was ahead with spending time with this mysterious man. I wanted to know more about Gatsby aside from the crazy rumors I had heard about him at the party a night ago. It seemed utter nonsense that this man was a German spy or that he killed a man.

But amongst rumors there was always some truth…wasn't it?

I felt myself smile a little, recalling the bright smile on his face that seemed neither forced nor false when he danced with me. He seemed to be actually enjoying himself, and if I could say so myself, I would think this would be the first time he _actually_ immersed himself into the party.

But really, what type of man would throw a party and not mingle a little?

This Gatsby was very much a mystery, maybe that's why I find myself so attracted to him. A man with a mystery to unlock was always so….sapid.

I smiled even more like a giggling girl with a crush. How silly of me.

"What is having you smiling so much?" Jordan asked, popping her head into my room. Her face was clear of makeup and she looked much older than she usual did but she was still beautiful and radiant nonetheless.

"Oh nothing my dearest cousin," I said with a coy smile, covering it slightly with the book in my hands.

Jordan smiled back at me just as coyly, opening the door, and stepping inside. She was wearing a simple pale peach colored beaded flapper dress, and her hair was pushed behind her ears, making her look more boyish. "Now now Vivien, there _must_ be reason why you're smiling," she said, coming over to my bed and laying rather seductively on it.

"Has a man caught your eye?" she asked, her eyes seeming to light up at the thought of a scandal. "A woman would never smile like that unless she just bumped off her husband and inherited lots of money or it's a man."

"Well there is a man who was rather hotsy totsy that night at the party I went too," I said with a rather coy smile, closing the book.

"I knew it!" Jordan laughed merrily and gripped my hand in hers, bouncing it up and down in excitement. "You must tell me about him, you must!" I felt myself smile at my cousin's excitement over my interest in man. I knew and she knew that _I_ knew that she didn't care about if I liked someone, only if it was someone of interest that she could gossip about to her rich chatter box friends.

A false smile spread onto my lips and I removed my hand from hers, running the hand through my hair, putting a few strands behind my ear before smacking my lips. "Well…" I trailed. "Well, what?" Jordan said in excitement, rolling over onto her stomach, looking at me with her sultry blue eyes.

"This man was keen Jordan, and very smooth. He was funny and he really knew how to dance on the floor. He even knew how to do the Charleston!" I said with the utmost enthusiasm. "Everything about him was so grand and so mysterious. All I wanted him to do to me is neck me right there on the dancefloor."

"Oh my!" Jordan said with a laugh, covering her lips with a wide smile. "A man who caught your interest so badly that you wanted to commit a scandal with him right there on the dancefloor…he must be the bees knees."

"Oh he is Jor," I said, feeling myself blush in embarrassment at my crazed excitement over him. How embarrassing and silly.

"Sounds like you have a crush."

"Nonsense," I said, waving my hand in dismissal. "I just find him highly sapid and engaging."

Jordan chuckled and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that my dear sweet Vivien," she said teasingly. "What was this fellows name?"

I opened my mouth, about to say his name but then shut it. I didn't want Jordan to know of his name. She was a gossip. And she would probably go off and run her kisser about me and this man, spreading false rumors about us to. I frowned a little and then smiled, figuring out a name that I thought would suite Mr. Gatsby.

"James…his name was James," I said, the name seeming to roll of my tongue with ease.

"Jaaaames what?" she asked, wagging her dark brows at me.

"James…MacArthur," I said quite proud of myself for coming up with that name.

"MacArthur? Mm, I've never heard of a man with that last name," she said suspiciously. I only rolled my shoulders. "Oh? You haven't? I thought _you _of all people would have heard of him!"

Jordan's cheeks flushed and she huffed. "I-I think I have heard of a man named MacArthur. I heard he runs a few companies…" I only shook my head at my cousin's foolishness. She wanted to seem like she knew _everyone_ but reality Jordan wasn't really all that great, no matter if she was a very good female golfer. She was just like everyone else, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Yes…he told me that's what he does," I muttered, opening my book and going back to reading. "Now if you'll excuse me Jordan, I have some reading to do…"

"We will have none of that!" Jordan said, snatching the book from me and slamming it shut.

I scowled at her. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"When are you going to see this…MacArthur again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow…why should it matter?"

"T-Tomorrow?! Why we have to go shopping to get you a dress!" she said with a smile, dropping my book. "We must!"

I knew I was frowning, I could tell because Jordan's bright smile fell. "Why? I have enough dresses as it is," I said shaking my head. "Because you have a date tomorrow!" she said, looking at me as if my question was rather stupid to ask.

"Do we women really need to always go out and spend our money to make ourselves look pretty for just some man?" I asked with a rather heavy sigh.

Jordan laughed so loud that it echoed throughout the entire room. And then she looked at me, a rather devilish gleam in her eyes and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Why of course~"

**-An Hour Later-**

I was currently in the back of Jordan's car with Jordan and Daisy while her driver drove us into the city. I was leaning rather grumpily to the side, looking to the side, watching as a bunch of cars drove past us, the wind whipping our hair.

Daisy was cloaked in a tan, purple, and pink sequin flapper dress that showed off her willowy body quite nicely and tanned flapper heels. Her blonde locks was done in wispy curls and she wore a sequin tan and pink cloche hat ontop of her head, her makeup was soft and rather innocent in appearance. Jordan wore a silver and black beaded flapper party dress that showed off the little curves she had and simple jeweled cloche hat. Her lips were painted a soft pink color but her around her eyes the makeup was dark. I wore a black Coco Chanel flapper dress, black heels, my neck decorated with jewelry and a black Lanvin cloche hat was adorned ontop of my head. I wore sinful red lipstick and kept the makeup around my eyes dark and sultry.

I looked to be going to a funeral, and the look I wore on my face made it seem like someone had died. I heard Jordan laugh and say, "Don't look so down Vivien! Your date will love the way you look once we find you a dress!"

I snorted very unlady-like, unhappy to be in the car instead of my bedroom reading and it made it even worse that _Daisy_ was here, and sitting directly next to me. How fun. "Don't act so down Vivi!" Daisy said, her laughter following sounding like a scratchy record to my ears.

I only sighed even more in irritation.

Jordan scowled a little but then she tapped the driver. "Turn on the radio dear! We'd like to hear some tunes!"

The driver nodded and flicked on the radio, and then turned it up, and soon loud music began to blare and fill up the tensioned air between us.** (STP: Let's pretend those cars hard built in radios back then XD. And **_Italics= Song_**, **Regular Font= Daisy and Jordan**, and **_**Bold Italics= Vivien**_**)**

_I just want to have good time_

_Can't I have fun for the rest of my life?_

I felt myselfturn to the woman's voice on the radio and felt a smile twitching on my lips. Jordan did know how much I loved music. I stared at her and watched as her and Daisy began to sing along with the woman's voice.

"Just go where the wind blows!"

_Here he comes, yeah he caught my eye_

_And we made love to the moonlight_

"Just go where the wind blows!"

I felt myself shaking my head and turning my head away from the two younger females, not wanting to show them that I may just enjoy myself with them after all.

_I know he didn't come to me_

_No one, no one_

_You can't care, if he's just strung out here_

_Just because I am more single than anymore_

"Awh, come on Vivien don't be like that!" Jordan said with a laugh, reaching over Daisy to pinch my arm, making me gasp in pain and then I turned my attention to Jordan, scowling heavily and glaring at her heatedly. She then began to mouth the words to the song:

"It doesn't mean I wasn't searching for a perfect pair"

"Come on Vivien! You know you want to sing with us!" Daisy said with a loud laugh. Jordan laughed and nodded her head in agreement with Daisy, shaking her small chest towards me in a playful and flirty manner. And it wasn't long before I started to smile. "Fine! I'll humor you two!" I shouted and then opened my lips beginning to sing:

"_**O, yes, we all need someone!**_

_**But we say we don't need no one**_

_**Yes, we all need someone!**_

_**But, sometimes we need that interference!"**_

Daisy and Jordan looked at me in shock and I felt my cheeks heat up. "What?" "I didn't know you could sing!" Daisy said in awe. "Your voice is so grand!"

"Come on now, keep singing!" she said with enthusiasm.

"_**I just want to have good time**_

_**Can't I have fun for the rest of my life?"**_

"Just go where the wind blows!"

"_**Here he comes, yeah he caught my eye**_

_**And we made love to the moonlight**_

_**Just go where the wind blows!"**_

_I know he didn't come to me_

_No one, no one_

_You can't care, if he's just strung out here_

_Just because I am more single than anymore_

"It doesn't mean that I wasn't searching for a perfect pair!"

"_**Cause we all need someone!**_

_**Yes, we all need to be ourselves**_

_**Yes, we all need someone**_

_**Yet it's sometimes good when we get that interference!"**_

"_**Look I just want to have a good time**_

_**Can't I have fun for the rest of my life?"**_

We all waved our hands into the air, letting the wind whip through our hair, all of our eyes closed for just a minute, enjoying the freedom of the evening air where there was no men around just us girls.

"Just go where the wind blows!"

_And here he comes, and he caught my eye_

"_**And we made love to the moonlight!"**_

_Just go where the wind blows…_

"_**I just wanna have a good time**_

_**Can't I have fun for the rest of my life?**_

_**Just go where the wind blows!"**_

I then tossed up my hands and laughed merrily along with Jordan and Daisy as if we had no care in the world. I guess I might just have fun with these two idjits after all. "Oh, that was fun!" Daisy said with a loud giggle, bouncing up and down in her seat like a little girl who was just told she got a pony for her birthday.

"Indeed it was," I said with a wide smile as the music began to die down. And surprisingly the rest of the ride was pleasant. We all chatted about nonsense and the latest gossip until we reached our destination to the rich part of New York, and then we got out of when car and quickly made it into the clothing establishment. We were greeted by a rather greasy looking man who was slim, his hair an inky black color and slicked back, his eyes squinty and almost seemed to be an amber color, and his skin looked pasty and clammy. The man gave me the heebie jeebies. He looked very shady.

He smiled as he looked at all of us up and down like we were pieces of meat and then came over to us, outstretching his arms. "Ladies! Ladies! How may I help you?" he asked, his voice sounding very smooth like oil, and that bothered me even more.

"Well we're looking for a dress for our dear friend here," Jordan said, touching my shoulder. "She's going a date tomorrow and well we want her to look very…enticing if you catch my drift." "Enticing eh?" The man grinned and looked at me up and down, drinking in my body before looking back up into my eyes. And I suddenly felt dirty, having the urge to both throw up and wash my body a few times.

"I think I can do that."

I felt myself shudder at the way he said that and soon I found myself being dragged to what appeared to be a mini stage and I was soon thrown a dress by Daisy. "Try this one on!" she said giddily, clapping her hands.

I sighed and shook my head, going into my dressing room and then soon coming out in a pink satin flapper dress that didn't flatter my figure at all. I scowled. "I don't like this…"

"I know you wouldn't but I think it would look nice on me," Daisy said with a playful smile.

I shook my head in irritation and soon had a dress handed to me. "Here try this on darling," Jordan said, holding up a white dress. I shook my head once again and muttered how idiotic blondes could be sometimes, before heading back into the dressing room.

I then came out this time in an ivory silk drop waist French evening dress with pink roses. The man shook his head, tsking. "What's wrong with the dress?" Jordan asked in a clipped tone.

"Do you see this disaster?" he asked, pointing to the dress in a rather exaggerated way.

"You say you want her to look sexy no?" he asked. And I swore I could hear a slight French accent in his tone. "You want her to look like she is…sex on a stick right?"

All three of us flushed at his rather explicit words. "W-Why of course!" Jordan said with a flushed face, fanning herself a little.

"Okay then," the man said and walked away, then coming back with a black dress "Try this on…"

I took the dress and then walked back into the dressing room, quickly slipping off the dress and then putting on the other dress. And once on I came out, hearing everyone gasp. "What…? Is it hideous?"

"N-No…I think we found your dress sweetheart," Jordan said with wide smile. "Look in the mirror."

I turned and looked in the mirror and gasped I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a rather simple black chiffon coco chanel evening dress that dipped a bit low, exposing some of my cleavage and it exposed all of my back and it shimmered very nicely in the light.

"But that dress is so boring and simple!" Daisy said.

"It's not the dress that makes the woman, it's the woman that makes the dress," the man said with a smirk, looking at me with a rather proud look. "Unlike you, she makes a dress look rather…alluring."

Daisy gasped in anger and then she frowned. "Why, I never!" she said and then angrily stormed out of the store.

I smirked. Even though the man made my skin crawl, he pissed Daisy off so that gives him a one up in my book. I then looked at myself in the mirror again, twirling a little in the dress. "Do you think James will like it?" I asked more to myself.

"Of course he will! All you need is a headband, some heels and a jacket and you'll look ravishing," Jordan said with a smile.

"No no…more like a walking sin," the man said.

I smirked and ran my hands over my body slowly. Admiring myself.

A walking sin.

I liked that _very_ much. I think Mr. Gatsby will be in for quite a shock.

**END**

* * *

_**Song: Where the Wind Blows by Coco O. Quadron**_

* * *

**STP: Yay I finally updated this story!**

**Vivien: Finally~**

**STP: I've just been feeling lazy and I was unsure what direction to put the story**

**Vivien: Oh hush, this chapter turned out fine**

**STP: Blegh I hope so. Anyways, next chapter is Vivien's date with Gatsby! Will he tell her lies or will he be truthful? And what will Vivien learn? Till next time on MILLION DOLLAR MAN!**

**Vivien: Darling, this isn't Dragon Ball.**

**STP: . So?**

**Vivien: *shakes head* R&R darlings~**


	7. First Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter 7: First Date Gone Wrong**

* * *

_Her magnificence was indescribable_

_And his magnitude was inconceivable_

_They both felt overwhelmed by each other's greatness_

* * *

It was a bit late, fifteen minutes till seven and I stood in front of my mirror, looking at my slightly provocative flapper dress. The dress clung to my body, showing off the curves I had. I put on a pair of black high heels, a black even wrap jacket that had black fur around the hood and cuffs, and expensive jewelry dangled around my slim neck. My hair was in a very alluring bun with a black feathered and a rhinestone hair clip in it. I kept my makeup dark and sultry, my eyelids looking very dark and somber while my lips were painted a deep red.

Gatsby was going to be in for quite a surprise. I would have thanked Daisy and Jordan later for taking me to the dress store. I wouldn't have been able to find the right type of dress that screamed seduction and elegance all at the same time.

"Are you ready Vivien?" Jordan asked, coming into my room. She then smiled brightly, a light gasp emitting from her. "Oh my...! Don't you look like a femme fatale in that get up."

I felt my pale cheeks flush a little at my cousin's words, finding myself a bit flustered. Jordan then came up behind me, laying her chin on my shoulder, looking into the mirror and I did too. "You are so beautiful Vivien," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I was very much sure she was spewing out false sincerity but I didn't mind. I took the compliment nonetheless. "Thank you."

Jordan then pulled away from me, fixing her short hair in the mirror before fixating her gaze unto me. "Will you be needing a ride?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said, giving a false smile. I didn't need to let Jordan know where he lived and most definitely let her know my date was none other than Jay Gatsby. "I can call a cab."

Jordan's face displayed a look of annoyance but soon the look was gone and she gave me an equally false smile, the smile itself too tight lipped and incredibly forced. It was one of those smiles that told you everything was all right but in reality everything was not. "Alright...have fun...Vivien."

She then made her way towards the door, her white heels creating like clicks and taps onto the floor. "Tell me all about your date when you get home," she said with a wave of her dainty hand before leaving out of my room.

I let out a sigh of relief and then grabbed my purse, leaving the mansion and hailing a cab once out. And soon I was on my way to East Egg, leaving the somber streets of the Valley Ashes. I sighed, leaning my head out of the window, inhaling the smog and pitiful air, closing my eyes a little as I waited till the driver stopped.

And then the driver pulled up to Gatsby's large mansion that was oddly quiet. It felt entirely odd at the fact the mansion looked so empty and rather depressing without half of the people of New York in it and bustling around it.

I squinted my eyes when I noticed a dark skinned butler dressed in white standing at the top of the grand steps. I blinked in confusion and then diverted my gaze from the butler, paying the cabbie and then stepping out of the cab, closing the door, not once noticing the driver pulling off, causing the wind to whip my clothing around harshly.

I then made my way slowly up the steps with a feeling of determination but that didn't stop the nervousness I felt in the pit of my belly. And once I reached the top of the stairs the butler bowed his head towards me. "Come, I will escort ya to Mistah Gatsby," he said, his accent thick and heavy, sounding a bit Southern.

He then grasped my hand in his rough ones, leading me inside the mansion. I felt myself hold in an intake of breath. Without the masses of people crowded in the mansion and no loud music inside, I had the chance to take in, to marvel the beauty of the Gatsby mansion. I looked up and noticed a very expensive looking chandelier hanging a few feet away from me. I then let go of the butler's hand, feeling my feet move on it's on, and soon I was standing underneath the chandelier and I found myself enthralled by the beauty of it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I swiveled around to see Jay Gatsby standing in the flesh, a very handsome smile on his face. He was dressed in a black two button wool and linen jacket over a dark grey Tattersall six button vest that was over top a simple white button down oxford dress shirt, black linen pants, a black bowtie, and black and white spector loafers. And in his hands was a black and white boxer dog walking stick. He looked very…handsome.

"Yes you are…" I said more to myself.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyebrows quirking up.

I felt myself flush in embarrassment, and then shook my head. "O-Oh you were speaking of the chandelier? Well then I guess that is just as beautiful," I said quickly, covering up what I had said earlier with a coy smile.

Gatsby chuckled and made his way over to me, to the point he was standing directly next to me. I felt an odd rush of electricity rush through me and I bit down on my bottom lip softly, resisting the urge to jump out of my skin.

"Are you okay Vivien?" he asked, touching my arm. I gasped lightly and snatched my hand away, feeling my cheeks flush.

"I. I'm fine, thank you Mr. Gatsby," I stammered out.

"Am I getting you flustered?" he asked, a playful smile gracing his face and the smile only seemed to grow even more as my face became hotter.

I scoffed at him. "Don't act so cocky Mister Gatsby," I said with a teasing smile.

"Alright alright, don't claw out my eyes," he said but just as teasingly. I shook my head and crossing my arms, turning my face upward in a somewhat haughty expression, letting out a slight "Hmph".

"Where are we going if I may ask Mr. Gatsby," I said, turning to look at him.

"Well we could go to a very good restaurant or take a ride on my yacht, I can rent out a dancehall for us or take you shop—"

"Mr. Gatsby please. I don't need to be taken anywhere fancy," I said with a merry laugh, waving my hand in dismissal. "This is a date not a wedding anniversary dear. How about we go down to a bar? I heard 21 club is a good place to go to for a good drink and all types of fun."

Gatsby's eyebrows shot up and laughed a little. "_21 Club_? My, oh my I didn't think you'd be the type of woman who would go to places like that."

"Like what Mr. Gatsby?" I asked, turning to look at him now.

"A place that involves criminals, swindlers, big time lawyers and most of all…liquor," he said, wagging his brows at me.

I smirked and leaned close to him. "Mr. Gatsby I'm different than most women and it wouldn't be the first time I was caught illegally with liquor in my possession. And as far as the patrons go, I'm not afraid of those big bad gangster boys," I whispered in his ear, smirking even more as I felt a shudder ripple through him.

Gatsby cleared his throat, looking a bit flustered for a moment before that dashing smile was once again present on his face. "Well then if the lady wishes it, then I will take you there," he said, grasping my hand and leading me out of the large main room and back outside where a yellow Rolls Royce and I couldn't contain my gasp.

"Impressed?"

"More like amazed. That's a very beautiful car," I said in amazement.

"Well thank you Vivien, I didn't think of you as the type to be fascinated by a car," he said as he made his way over to it, holding open the door for her.

"There is many things you have yet to learn about me Mr. _Gatsby_," I purred out teasingly before stepping into the car. I heard Gatsby laugh a little and then he closed the car door, going over to his side, and then getting into the car, starting it up.

We had yet to reach New York or even pass by the Valley of Ashes before Gatsby had begun to talk eagerly, and less elegant, leaving some sentences unfinished and slapping himself indecisively on the knee of his black licorice-colored suit.

"Look here, Vivien," he said broke out in the midst of the quietness of the ride. "What's your opinion of me, anyhow?"

I looked at him, feeling a bit overwhelmed by that simple question. I then looked at him and then gave him a rather coy smile. "My opinion of you? Well Mr. Gatsby I find you to be quite enigmatic. I don't know much about you unless you count the rumors I have heard about you. But I rather hear your story coming from your mouth," I said, noticing the rather shocked look on his face. "But as far as your looks go, I find you to be very fair in appearance."

Gatsby gave me a smile, seeming to be quite shocked and pleased with my choice of words. "Well then I'll make sure you get to know more about me."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Well I'll be glad to know anything about you."

And we rode the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. And once arriving at 21 Club, I noticed the streets bustling with all types of interesting people who looked to be criminals, whores, flappers, low lives, lawyers, politicians and even corrupted cops. I smiled a little as Gatsby held open the door for me to let me out. I stepped out and heard the booming music on the inside, feeling an odd chemical sense of mirth upon my being.

Tonight was going to be rather enjoyable.

When Gatsby and I went up to the club, the bouncer stood in front of it. He was large, bulky and tall, a look of boredom sprawled out on his face. His dark eyes ran over Gatsby and I as if we were completely insignificant and meaningless.

"Sorry the clubs full," the bouncer said with a straight poker face.

"Come on sweetheart, you can't let us in?" I asked with a flirtatious smile, hoping my charms would work on him.

"Sorry, no dice. Like I said, the club is full. Now hit the road."

I felt myself scowl in annoyance and then I let out a loud huff. "Let's go Jay…"

"Now now, lemme handle this Vivien," Gatsby said with one of his reassuring smiles. He then turned towards the bouncer, going up towards him with the utmost swagger. He held his cane in a light grip, twirling it a little.

"How about you let us in old sport?" Gatsby said.

The bouncer gave a bark of a laugh, seeming to be amused by Gatsby's smaller body compared to his bulky appearance. "Like I said, beat it blondie," he said, cracking his knuckles. "Unless you want to have some trouble."

"Jay…maybe we should go," I said, a look of worry flashing over my face.

"I told you Vivien, I have this," Gatsby said, before looking back at the bouncer.

"Now old sport who do you think I am?"

The bouncer shrugged his shoulders. "Some puny rich punk who is wasting away his father's inheritance."

The look on Gatsby's face suddenly looked very dark, and he looked a bit displeased. But then the look of anger washed away from his face and then he gave the bouncer a forced smile. "No old sport, I am Jay Gatsby…"

The bouncer's eyes widened a fraction, and a look of fear washed over his face reminding me how frightened that high schooler had looked.

"Now I'll ask again old sport," Gatsby stressed, gripping his cane. "Will you let us in?"

The bouncer nodded his head vigorously, clearing his throat. "Y-Yes, of course!" he stammered out, moving to the side, opening the door for us. "Have a enjoyable night Mr. Gatsby." Gatsby grinned and then held out his arm for me. "Shall we Vivien?" He asked. I smiled and gladly took his arm, and let him lead us inside.

Once inside I looked around, marveling at the people who were inside. They all seemed to be people of importance, whether illegally or legally, they were important and I'm sure pretty damn dangerous.

"May I take your coat?" Gatsby asked.

"Oh! Why yes." I shrugged off my coat slowly and let him hold my coat. And then I heard him draw in a heavy intake of breath. I then looked at him, noticing him marveling at my body in a rather primal hunger. I smirked, silently thanking that creepy fellow from the dress store for picking this out for me.

"You look…"

"Look…_**what**_, Mr. Gatsby?" I asked teasingly, wagging my brows at him.

"_Ravishing_," he seemed to say absent-mindedly. And the way he said the word, sent a delicious shiver down my spine and a welcoming feeling of warmth between my legs. I then blushed and smiled sheepishly, replying, "Thank you Jay…"

He seemed to snap out of his daze and he smiled. "Y-You're welcome Vivien…How about we grab a table?" he said, grasping my hand and leading to me to a white table clothed table.

We both sat down and waited for a waiter to come and take our order.

I then caught Gatsby looking at me, and I then gave him a coy smile. "Is there something you like Mr. Gatsby?"

"You know Vivien, I am more a blonde type of man." Gatsby started out instead of answering my question.

I raised my brow at this, wondering where he could be going with this. "Ah, so you like blondes huh...Then what are you doing on a date with me then Mr. Gatsby?"

Gatsby gave me a bright smile, a chuckle slipping past his lips. "You didn't give me a chance to finish now…I have thing for blondes, but I'm starting to think that brunette's are just as _enticing_…as blondes," he said, leaning a bit forward, a teasing smile gracing his lips.

"Oh _really_ now Mr. Gatsby?" I asked, returning his smile with an equally teasing one. "Is your sudden…_spark_ of attraction to brunette's because of me?"

"Now who's the one acting cocky?" Gatsby asked with a light laugh.

I gave him a coy smile and shrugged my shoulders. And before we could engage in conversation, a dark-skinned man came over dressed in a simple server's uniform, a polite smile on his face.

"Can I start you two off with a drink?" he asked.

"Why yes I'll have The Bronx," Gatsby said. "And the lady will have some champagne I take it?"

"You have me _very_ mistaken Mr. Gatsby," I said with a light chuckle and then I directed my gaze to the waiter. "I'll have the _**Planter's Punch**_." **[STP: All of these drinks mentioned are real drinks from the 1920s. Look it up ^^]**

"I'll bring back your drink's within five minutes." With that the waiter was gone, but it wasn't like Gatsby and I even took notice.

I then smiled when I saw Gatsby's eyes widened a bit, a look of shock on his face. I take it he wasn't used to a woman ordering something so strong or something that would be classified as a _"man's drink"_.

"Why, I didn't take you for a rum drinking type of woman," he said amused.

"You shouldn't make such assumptions about people Mr. Gatsby, it can be very unbecoming of a person."

"Well I wouldn't want you to think any less of me," he said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me, I haven't…yet."

And once the drinks came, both of lips began moving, yammering away about nonsense and things that were unimportant, or things we happened to find amusing around us.

"Really? Are you serious?" Gatsby asked, his cheeks flushed red with laughter, his Bronx drink clutched in his hand. Though the drink seemed to splash everywhere with the way he was laughing.

"Yes, I am!" I said, laughing right along with him. "The man was so shocked to see his wife at the photo shoot that he almost shat himself, I swear!"

I had told Gatsby about my rather provocative career in modeling. He seemed a bit taken back by it but I knew the smirk on his face told me he find himself attracted to the idea of me getting nude for a camera. And I retold him a story of how I was in the middle of taking pictures for a rich client who was a politician, and the said politician happened to want to watch me get my pictures taken and pose in the most provocative attires. And surprisingly his wife had come on the set, it took us all by surprise but the politician's wife wasn't s happy. She had begun to scream and shout at him, letting out all of their private business for all of us to hear and then she proceeded to beat him with her purse and chased him out of the building. But not until she called me a few unfriendly words.

"You really…are a doll," Gatsby said after he calmed down from his laughter. "You have everything a man could hope and want for. Looks, elegance, humor and a surprising wit that would keep any man on his toes."

"Am I doing that to you Mr. Gatsby?" I asked with a smirk.

"You are doing _many_ things to me Vivien."

I felt my face flush at his words, never once taking Gatsby as the type of man who would be very flirtatious.

"Oh stop Mr. Gatsby, you're making me all flustered!" I said with a laugh, holding a flushed cheek.

The waiter soon came back, taking our orders before leaving once again. I wasn't surprisingly too hungry, I found myself becoming full on the simple company of Gatsby. It seemed to radiate in the room, and everyone seemed to be high spirits ever since we walked through the doors.

"The place seems to be in high spirits," Gatsby said, taking another sip of his drink, his blue gaze washing over the patrons of the bar.

"I think it must be all of this illegal booze they have here," I said with a smile.

We both watched as people laughed and carried on with one another, drinks in their hands as they downed drink after drink, their white faces flushed red with merriment. It was truly a sight to see. And the people on the dance floor seemed to be having even more fun, they Charleston-ed, grinded their hips against each other's and shimmied their bodies as if they were possessed.

"Would you like to dance?" Gatsby asked.

I turned to him, raising a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem to have your gaze fixated on the dancers on the floor, and I thought you would just like to dance. Besides, I do owe you for upsetting you the first time we danced, no?"

I felt a wide smile come onto my lips. "Well I guess you do."

Gatsby then stood, removing his jacket, setting it onto the chair. He then held out his hand. I smiled was about to take it but then I noticed the ring on his finger that had he encryptions _JG_. I felt an odd chill go down my spine as I recalled the dream I had about a week ago.

"Something wrong Vivien?" he asked.

"N-No…nothing's wrong," I replied, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. **(STP: You all will have to get used to me using lyrics/songs especially in this story lol)**

We went to the middle of the floor, and then a new song soon began to fill the air, and I could of sworn, I saw almost everyone rush to the floor, drinks still clutched in their hands.

_I love her, can't leave her_

_Forever I'll always need her_

_She lie, but I believe her,_

_Lovesick I got that fever._

_Love stupid, I know it_

_Love stupid I know it_

_I know, cause I'm a fool in looove~_

I smiled and let Gatsby take the lead, spinning me away from him and then back to him, before he dipped me down low to the floor, looking into my eyes.

_My baby shot me down again_

_Shot me down with love and it go bang bang_

_That girl's a killer from a gang,_

_Shot me down with love and it go bang bang_

Gatsby then grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him, causing me to shiver inwardly. And then soon we both began to do the Baltimore Buzz, which had everyone else dancing the same way as we were. I was unsure if I should be shocked that a rich man such as Gatsby knew these dance moves or everyone here knew these dance moves even though it came from Baltimore.

_And maybe that's the truth_

_The clock can tick and ain't no use_

_I wonder when my tux can see you when you're doooown_

Suddenly I found myself dipped down low to the ground and quite fast right when the chorus came around.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down **_

_**I shot my baby with a **_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

Gatsby then pulled me back up, turning my around so that now my back was towards him, my derriere pressed against his crotch. I smiled and shimmied my rear against him, earning a light but pleased gasp from him.

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! **_

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

I turned around to face him, to see him looking at me in a way all women would like to be looked at by the man they adored. I felt myself flush in embarrassment at his heated gaze and then went back to doing the Baltimore Buzz with him.

_Forever I'll always need her,_

_She lie, but I believe her_

_Lovesick I got that forever_

_Love stupid I know it,_

_Love stupid I know it,_

_I know cause, I'm a fool in loooove~_

Soon we both began to Charleston together, still holding onto one another as if we were lover's, staring into one another's eyes with the utmost warmth.

_My baby shot me down, down, down, down_

_Shot me with a love and it went pow-pow (Ow!)_

_I love my baby's freaking-style (Freaky!)_

_But my baby's always sneaking ouuuut! (Sneaky bitch!)_

_But damn I love her so,_

_That's why I gotta let her know_

_That I'll be here for her and always be her man_

_And baby's that's the truth_

_You're my chick, bottlecruise,_

Gatsby then dipped me low slowly before bringing me back up to him, giving me a charming smile.

_I got that roof; I put that diamond on her haaaaand!_

_**Bang!**_

He then let me go and began to dance Black Bottom dance that always looked downright ridiculous to me. I soon found myself laughing at the hilarity in it all that a millionaire would be doing such a silly dance. **(STP: Seriously the dance is hilarious and enjoyable to watch. Look it up)**

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down **_

_**I shot my baby with a **_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! **_

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"You think is funny do you?" Gatsby asked over the loud music and laughing patrons.

I nodded my head, laughing. "You look so absurd!" Gatsby gave me then a playful glare, still managing to dance and keep his eyes on me. "I'd like to see you do something better old sport!"

Old sport? How odd, I only heard Gatsby say that…once at his party. I shook my head, dismissing the thought and then grinning wildly. "Fine! I'll show you a better dance! Do you know how to Lindy Hop?"

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down **_

_**I shot my baby with a **_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Gatsby's movements slowed down and soon he was panting lightly. "Lindy Hop? What the heck is that?"

I smirked. "Keep watching and I'll show you Gatsby."

I then went over to one of the waiter's who was an older man of color with a short nappy wisps on top of his head. He was a big stocky but not overly muscular and reeked pride. I then whispered something into his ear. He then looked at me, giving me a grin, nodding. I then grasped his hand, leading him to the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the sneers we both had started to get.

"See here Mr. Gatsby this is Chuck Lincoln. He knows how to do the Lindy Hop. And I'm sure Lindy will kick your Black Bottom dance to the side!"

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! **_

_**B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Gatsby rolled his eyes in humor and crossed his arms. "Show me."

I nodded to Chuck and then he smiled and grabbed both of my hands. We both then did a little jump and let our feet and legs do the rest.

_Ooh yeah, I love my baby_

_Hey baby I love you_

_Stupid is what stupid do_

_Tom and Jerry, Scooby Do_

_Oh baby I'm a fool for you!_

Chuck and I were connected hand to hand with one another, doing rapid foot movements, catching almost everyone's eyes in the bar. He then jumped and then I jumped, letting hi spin me before we back to connecting at least a hand, moving over feet and legs to the beat of the music.

_Skid biddly, biddly bop!_

_Come 'ere baby be my lollipop!_

_I make the beat, make the booty drop!_

_Bippity, bippity, bippity bop!_

Chuck then grabbed me and flipped me over, arousing a bunch of gasps and oohs from the crowd. I grinned, catching Gatsby's amazed look on his face. I then gave him a wink and went back to dancing.

_Hey baby, I can't get you out of my brains,_

_Damn girl you're such a sexy thing!_

_Pretty little lady!_

I grinned and let Chuck flip me over his back and then I began to shimmy and dance on my own, letting my hips gyrate and grind against the air, my hands moving all around in different directions while Chuck stomped his feet, wagging his arms in the air, shimmying also.

_And my baby makes me go down down_

_And my baby makes me go down down_

_Aye, my baby makes me go down down!_

_My baby makes me go down down diddly down!_

_My baby makes me go down down!_

_My baby makes me go down down!_

_Skiddley bitty bop bop!_

Chuck and I soon joined hands with one another once again, kicking our legs up into the air, smiling at one another. The musicians began to stomp their feet on the hard wood platform of the stage, clapping their hands together while the colored male singer grinned, looking at Chuck and I, fixing his tie, he then leaned down, singing into his mic. And soon many people were clapping their hands together and Gatsby…well he just stood there smiling.

_My baby makes me go down down!_

_My baby makes me go_

Chuck then flipped me once again in his arms before pulling me to him and then twirling me away from him harshly, causing me to spin and fall rather roughly back right into Gatsby's arms. And in the process of me falling, my heels flew off, right into someone's dinner platter and into someone's head.

_B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_B-Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Many of the patrons cheered and more people soon came to the floor, and began to dance. I looked up to see Gatsby's boyish smile and he lightly pushed me back up and twirled me around so that I was now facing him.

"I never knew I could knock a gal's shoes off," he said teasingly as we both went right into dancing with one another.

_B-Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_B-Bang! Bang! Bang! B-Bang! Bang!_

_**Bang!**_

"Don't act so cocky now Mr. Gatsby. You were the one who had their jaw on the floor from watching the Lindy Hop at work," I retorted back with a playful smile.

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

Gatsby and I both then Charleston-ed, our hands linked with one another, our bodies in close proximity as if we were embracing, large smiles on our sweat beaded faces.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

Gatsby then spun me around and we both began to dance next to one another, flapping our hands and arms into the open air, shaking our legs and feet to the beat.

_**Bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

We both once again were linked to one another by just one of our hands, and Gatsby pulled me towards him, my back against him. We both looked down at one another, a sudden spark seemed to be there between us in this moment. A very chemical spark to be exact.

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

_**Got him with a bang!**_

_**Love him down, down**_

_**Shot my baby with a bang!**_

**B-B-Bang! Bang! Bang! B-B-Bang!**

Gatsby then twirled me away from him before dipping me down fast and I instinctively pulled up my leg, letting him hook his large hand underneath me, causing me to shiver at the sheer pleasure I felt from him just holding me.

"Does this make up for the dance at the party?" Gatsby asked with a rather sly smile as the music ended.

I felt my cheeks flush for I don't the umpteenth time tonight perhaps and I gave him a nod.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to hold that over my head," He said bemused and then pulled me back up.

We both then went back to our table and we both stopped when we saw a man sitting there. He was a slightly average build, large and flat-nosed Jewish looking man who had greying black hair that reached down to the nape of his neck, tanned dark skin and tiny blue-gray eyes. He wore a grey pin-stripe suit and a grey hat ontop of his head, and black shiny loafers.

He looked at Gatsby, giving us both a large grin. "Jay my old friend! It's good to see you again. I knew I had recognized you out there on the floor."

Gatsby knew this man? I turned to look at him and Gatsby's face spoke so many emotions, but I knew shock was in it. He then suddenly forced a fake smile that I knew all to well.

"Ah it's good to see you to old friend," Gatsby replied forcefully, shaking the man's hand.

"Vivien this is a friend of mine Meyer Wolfshiem."

I felt uncomfortable as the man looked at me up and down like I was some piece of meat, making my skin crawl in the most uncomfortable way, before giving me a very cheesy smile. "It is nice to meet you sweetheart," he said, holding out his hand.

"N-nice to meet you to Mr. Wolfshiem," I said with a forced smile, taking his hand to shake it but instead I was roughly pulled onto his lap.

"Where'd you find this one Gatsby?" he asked with a bark of a laugh, his large hands squeezing my thigh roughly as I struggled in his grasp. I then managed to get out of his hold before slapping him harshly across the face.

"Do you think I'm some kind of whore?" I asked angrily.

Wolfsheim laughed. "Why yes! I mean why else would you have been brought here to a bar instead of some high class restaurant? Only low-lives and whores dwell here, and I take it that Mr. Gatsby decided he wanted to take another promiscuous woman to bed tonight is all."

I snapped my head towards Gatsby who seemed to be looking very uncomfortable and a bit angry. "Did you take me out thinking I would sleep with you?" I asked, slowly advancing onto him.

"N-No that's not it at all old sport," he said nervously. "I came to just take you out—"

"That's shit Mr. Gatsby and you know it! I don't know what type of woman you take me for but you aren't getting any of me not now or ever!" I said, grabbing my jacket before leaving the club in a haste.

* * *

—**3****rd**** Person POV—**

Gastby glared at Wolfsheim who only seemed to be smiling a bit smugly. "That woman is a feisty thing Gatsby. Is a wild cat in bed?" he asked teasingly, wagging his white thick brows at Gatsby.

Gatsby's face read pure murder and he gripped his fist but then he let out a shaky breath, the darkness leaving his face and he put on a false cheerful smile. "That woman was merely a date and you just gone on and upset her," he said rather tensely.

Wolfsheim gave Gatsby a mocking sincere look. "Oh! I apologize Jay…But really now, you can do better without some woman on your arm who's most likely after your money."

Gatsby glared heatedly at the smug looking Jewish man, and then grabbed his coat and cane. "It was very…_pleasant_ to see you again Wolfsheim," he said curtly before leaving the bar.

And once outside he saw Vivien about to step into a cab and before she could he rushed over to her, grabbing her arm. She then whipped her head around to glare at Gatsby with a look of hurt, humiliation and anger.

"Let me go, _**now**_."

"Vivien please listen—"

"There is nothing I want to hear from you Gatsby!" she all but hissed out. "If I would have known you brought floozies in there on a regular to do God's know what to them later, I would have declined your invitation for this date."

"Please Vivien…let me drive you home at least," he said, pleaded with her. There must have been some way he could make it up to her.

But Vivien didn't seem to budge; she only kept her angered gaze on Gatsby.

"You know Gatsby, I would have forgiven you easily, maybe even _**laugh**_ it off. But to think you would associate yourself with such filth makes this even worse," she said heatedly. Gatsby had loosened his hold on her and Vivien then snatched her arm away from him.

"Good night Mr. Gatsby, I hope you have an enjoyable night." Vivien then got inside the cab before it soon pulled off, leaving a sad puppy looking Gatsby behind.

And once the cab could not be seen Gatsby let out a yell of frustration and then slammed his cane on the ground, popping the resin boxer dog head off of the walking stick, his blue eyes darkening and his face etched in frustration. He then swiveled around, noticing the bouncer and other people looking at him, whispering behind their hands.

"What are you all looking at?!" he snapped before storming to his car, getting into the driver's seat, slamming the door before pulling off.

And who happened to be peeking behind the curtains of the 21 club? None other than Wolfsheim who held a Cuban cigar between his sausage like fingers, a smug smile on his face.

And somewhere in the Valley of Ashes the eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg looked over what had just transpired, his eyes looking over the problems of the rich with some mocking delight in his bright piercing blue gaze to finally see the wealthy in misery. His eyes brooded and waited.

Watching and waiting for God knows what…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: Super long chapter. Took me over three days to make this story. And I know you are all maybe wondering when will Gatsby go see Nick, and eventually go see Daisy. **

**BUT once again, I want him to go after Vivien, chase after her a bit, bond somewhat and maybe even fall a bit in love with her before he even starts to think about going "Oh right, I must talk to Nick about Daisy!" So you all may have to give it a few chapters before shit really starts to hit the fan.**

**And I want to make Wolfsheim a more prominent character in this story. I'm not sure how. But it would be fun to make Wolfsheim a bit of an antagonist in this story along with Tom :P**

**I have so many ideas I have no idea what to do! Also you gotta love Jay's anger *sighs dreamily and then hypervenilates***

**Gatsby: Calm down dear before you exhaust yourself**

**STP: *blushes* Ahhh~**

**Gatsby: O.o uhm…**

**Vivien: Don't worry about her darling, she's just…excited to see you**

**Loki: Where am I?**

**STP: LOKI! *latches to his arm and swings on it* :D**

**Loki: -_- I thought I was rid of you annoying Midgardian woman**

**STP: You'll never let me leave until you say it o3o**

**Loki: -_- *sighs heavily* No **

**Gatsby: Just do it old sport or she'll keep begging**

**Vivien: Don't be a sissy!**

**Loki: I am not a sissy you harlot! And fine…**

**STP: yay! Take it away Loki!**

**Loki; Read and review you filthy Migardians or I will make you kneel and scream my name -_-**

**STP: AHHHH!~ *blushes and faints***

**Loki: *sighs* What are we going to do with her?**

**Gatsby: Have a party at my place and leave her here?**

**Vivien: I agree!**

**Loki: Whatever, longs I get away from her *shudders* Fangirls…**


	8. A Beautiful Fool

**Chapter 8: A Beautiful Fool**

* * *

_That's the best thing a girl can be in this world,_

_a beautiful little fool...-Daisy Buchanan_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The weather down in Long Island New York was oddly gloomy and the sky was dark and filled with clouds, and it was a perfect setting for the current mood that Vivien was in. She was currently sitting in the large white colored sunroom with both Daisy and Jordan, feeling very surly and unhappy as she recalled the events of her date with Gatsby while Daisy and Jordan were currently conversing over the latest gossip sitting across from one another on a white suede couch, a pure glass coffee table separating them while she sat a bit in the far corner away from the two nits, smoking on her cigarette.

"He does what?!" Daisy asked in disbelief, looking at a disgruntled Vivien and an amused Jordan.

"Yes apparently from what I can inquire from his…associate, he has taken many loose women to bed and his associate thought I was a loose woman. I never felt so insulted," Vivien spat out, taking another drag of her cigarette before blowing out the smoke vapors, her lips twisted in a scowl.

"How scandalous!" Jordan said, her blue eyes lighting up as Vivien began to recount her date in details to her younger cousin and Daisy.

And both Daisy and Jordan leaned in, drinking in every word that came from Vivien's mouth.

Daisy was clothed in a white crochet silk lace flapper dress that showed off the little curves she had, long pearls draping around her thick neck, rings decorated her fingers and she wore simple white flats. Her blonde hair made to be surprisingly flat while Jordan wore cream-colored wide leg silk pants with a matching sleeveless silk shirt, and cream-colored heels. Vivien wore a pale lavender colored silk and sequin flapper dress that flowed about my body, pearls dangled from my neck and I wore no shoes since there was no need to wear them. Her hair is pinned back into a bun by a jewel-embroidered comb.

"And the worse part that he didn't even try to deny it. I read it all in his face. I felt so humiliated," Vivien said with an exasperated sigh, putting her palm to face, closing her eyes. "And we were having such a good time too…"

"Well he does sound like a gentleman and even fun to be around," Daisy said with a genuine smile. "I'm sure despite what he's done that he didn't see you as one of those…loose women he bedded."

Vivien knew deep down that Daisy was right, but she couldn't help but still be angered, still feel insulted. She wished she had never agreed to go on a date with him. And never encountered him.

"I know, but it still bothers me…" Vivien said with a heavy sigh, taking another puff of her cigarette.

"You'll be fine dear." Jordan said with a smile. "Remember that all men are pigs. No matter how much of a gentleman they may seem to be."

Vivien chose not to reply and let out a heavy sigh, putting out her cigarette. "Just pour me another glass of champagne, I need something to relax me," she said, holding out her glass to a butler who came over to her and refilled her glass before she sipped it.

"We all need an extra glass," Jordan said, raising her glass so the butler could pour some more champagne into her glass but soon there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, you can pour me my drink after you come back," Jordan said, putting down her glass and shooing off the brown-skinned butler.

Vivien only shook her head at her cousin's rudeness to the butler, watching the annoyance that flashed over his face before he nodded and left the room. "You don't have to be so rude to him Jordan," she said with a shake of her head.

Jordan gave a slight scoff, rolling her eyes. "He's the _help_ Vivien. He has to know who's boss. And it's obvious that us _white _girls hold the power Vivien. The sooner these monkeys learn the better everything will be for them."

Vivien scowled. "Who cares about the color of their skin?"

Daisy let out a rather annoying giggle that had Vivien wincing a little at how loud the pitch was. "Why…society of course Vivien! I mean just look at _them_," she said simply. "They're so dark and primitive looking! They look exactly like apes!"

Soon both her and Jordan began to laugh rather loudly. They were women of the 1920s, things such as equality for every person of color meant so little to them and their fickle minds. The only thing they cared about was money and their social status. It was sad to see and upsetting to hear. Vivien chose not to say anything else and sighed, shutting her eye at the foolish women, sipping on her champagne just right when the butler came back in.

Jordan gasped along with Daisy, their eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my!" Daisy said in amazement.

Vivien opened her dark eyes to see the butler holding a bouquet of red lilies in his gloved hands. "Wow, those are exquisite!" she said in shock. She then looked at Jordan and Daisy. "Who is it for?"

Daisy and Jordan shrugged. "I have no idea but I'm going to find out," Jordan said with a smile, getting up and walking over to the butler. "Is there a card that came with it?"

"Yes there is Miss Baker," he said and handed her a white folded card.

Jordan then opened it up and began to read:

"_Vivien, how can I compare thee?_

_To a red spider lily?_

_Autumn shower_

_Cooled fire of flame_

_I do not wish to see our growing relationship to pass away-J.G."_

"Oh isn't that just romantic?" Daisy said, clasping her hands together. "Whoever this _JG _is must really be trying to apologize." Vivien's face was flushed in embarrassment and she couldn't help but want to disappear when she saw the eyes of Jordan and Daisy on her.

"W-What you two staring at?" Vivien stammered out, feeling even more embarrassed.

"This man sent you _flowers_, along with a _poem_ Vivien, he is most definitely sorry," Daisy said with a smile. "And since he's done that, maybe you can give him another chance?"

Even though Daisy didn't like Vivien as much, she knew that everyone deserved a chance to be happy in a relationship. And Tom was never a man of romance, so for Vivien to be sent flowers and a poem was something that Daisy was…happy for her to receive.

"No Vivien don't listen to Daisy, she doesn't know what she's speaking of," Jordan said with a grin, putting the spider lilies down and taking a seat next to Vivien, crossing her long slender legs together. "You can't just forgive him so easily after a silly romantic apology!"

Vivien cocked a brow at Jordan. "And why not?"

"Because you have to make a man _work_ for it. You just can't accept his apology just because he sends you some flowers and a poem!" Jordan said simply. "

"So I should just…ignore it?"

"Yes!" Jordan said with a devious smile, standing up. "Us women of this age should show these men that we can't be swayed by petty expensive gifts. We have to make them suffer dears. This is the age of liberation for us!" Jordan then raised her champagne glass (which had been re-filled) and Vivien chuckled, swatting at Jordan's thigh.

"Sit down _Susan B. Anthony_!" Vivien said with a laugh and Daisy joined her in on the laughter.

Jordan let out a loud unlady-like snort, the champagne sloshing around in the glass as Jordan swayed and preened about. "Darling I am _ten times_ the woman than Susan B. Anthony wished to be!" Jordan then plopped down onto her chair and began to join the two in laughter. And Vivien smiled.

Maybe Jordan was right…she should make Gatsby work for it. Just to see if he was really committed to…whatever they were.

—**The Next Day—**

Vivien was lounging around on a sleek white pool floatie in the early hours of the morning **(STP: Roll with me on this people. XD)** her brown eyes closed as she drifted along the water, feeling oddly at ease.

Jordan had a golf tournament and Daisy decided to join her to support her and most likely be showered in attention from the male spectators. Daisy was always such a silly fool, and yet…Her words last night as they sat together in the sunroom made Vivien think about her relationship with Gatsby, made her really put her entire life into a perspective.

**FLASHBACK**

Jordan had ended up retiring to bed early, feeling a bit buzzed from drinking so much champagne and yet she was in very high spirits. She seemed rather upset that she had a golf tournament tomorrow, not wanting the night to end. Especially since everyone seemed to be getting along, but she knew she had to sleep so she bid her goodbyes to the two and went to her room. Leaving Daisy and Vivien alone.

"So…tell me more about this fascinating man of yours," Daisy started out, giving Vivien a sweet smile.

Vivien smiled a little, a bit shocked that Daisy would still even consider talking to her now that Jordan was gone. Maybe Daisy wasn't as bad as she thought…_maybe_.

"Well aside from the recent events that had transpired he is amazing," Vivien started out, a wistful smile on her, sipping lightly on her champagne. "He's so sweet and funny. Maybe a bit cocky but he is…just grand. Everything about him seems right out of a fairy tale, a prince charming."

Daisy grinned. "Oh! How wonderful, just sim—ply, wonderful. Tell me more!"

"Oh what more can I say? He's so full of life and everything about him is just…sweet. It's silly to say but I find myself quite taken with him and even though I've only known him for about a week now I can see a future with him in it…" she said softly, her pale cheeks flushing. She then turned to look at Daisy, her brown eyes looking larger and rather nervous looking. "Is that…foolish of me?"

Daisy felt her heart tug at Vivien's words, seeing her younger self in Vivien at the moment. She then got up from the couch and sitting next to Vivien, taking her pale hand into her fair ones and then gave her an understanding smile.

"Look…when I was younger. I fell in love with this soldier…"

A faraway look appeared on Daisy's face as she began to tell her tale.

"He was amazing. He was full of life, spontaneous and so romantic. He treated me like I was a princess…a queen Vivien, a queen!" She said excitedly, her cheeks flushing. "He came from a wealthy family and went to war. He told me he would give me anything I desired, anything I asked for, even the moon."

Daisy clutched Vivien's hand a bit tightly as she began to relive the memory. "I wanted him…I loved him but mother and father didn't approve. They didn't want me with him saying they wanted me with someone who seemed more sophisticated…whatever that meant. I was upset…I went to my room one night, upset about the unfairness in it all and suddenly there was a knock at the door. And when I went to answer it _he_ stood before me, looking at with me such intensity. I was floored and he kissed me. And we made love that night again and again. It was just simply magical Vivien. It truly was…," Daisy said with a soft smile, cheeks flushed.

Vivien gave Daisy a smile. "Then what happened?"

"He was called back for war. He kissed me goodbye and that was the last I ever saw of him," she said sadly.

"Did you write to him?"

"I did! I was going to wait for him but I got tired of waiting. I needed to be financially stable and Tom came along, sweet hulking Tom. Despite his faults I care for him," she said, letting go of Vivien's hand to fiddle with a diamond 14k charm bracelet on her wrist. "He spoils me to death you know."

Mirth entered her voice as she stared at the bracelet, causing Vivien to frown. How foolish Daisy could be, to choose money over love. But what was a woman to do? But be nothing but a…

"Beautiful fool," Vivien said with a soft tsk and Daisy snapped her head up, looking at Vivien, her eyes seeming to be glossy with tears. "W-What…?"

Vivien felt her insult swallow itself back down her throat as she saw the tears in Daisy eyes. She then placed her hand over Daisy's nimble one's, giving it a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong Daisy…?"

"It's just…I remember when I met him it seemed to so clear to me that he was the one for me. We both knew it right away. And as the war raged on, separating us we tried to hold on to what was left….When he was leaving, I begged him to stay. Make him remember what we had in the beginning. He was rich, charismatic, magnetic, electric and it radiated off of him. When he walked in to the party that night, every woman's head turned and everyone seemed to notice him…." Daisy said, tears rolling down her face.

"He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he was always hiding something, afraid even to show me who he really was as I think about it now. He missed out on the opportunities that our relationship would have given him if it hadn't been for the war. But despite the distance, he promised me everything, promised me he would live through the lonliness just to see my face again…" Daisy sniffled and smiled bitterly. "And in those moments, those weeks I understood him more and I loved him."

"I loved him, I loved him, I loved him…"

Daisy then looked up at Vivien, a heartbroken smile on her face. "And I still love him…"

Vivien's eyes widened a little at Daisy's confession, finding Daisy's soliloquy about this mysterious man to be quite beautiful and tragic to hear.

"I…I'm sorry Daisy," Vivien said with a sympathetic smile, squeezing her hand as reassurance.

Daisy sniffled and pulled her hand away, smiling softly, wiping away her tears. "No it's fine really I have come to terms with myself and my past with him. A part of me may still yearn for him but I am a grown woman now. I have Tom…I have a large house and money. Who wouldn't want money?" Daisy asked with an odd smile.

**(STP: Notice how she didn't care to mention her daughter. This shows how Daisy really doesn't care too much about her child, she is more focused on herself, Tom and of course her money despite still being somewhat in love with you know who :3)**

Vivien frowned a little. Knowing that deep down Daisy may did not fully care for money, that she wanted love out of it also. But sometimes…you just can't have everything. Money couldn't buy happiness.

"So that's why Vivien…" Daisy started out, looking at Vivien dead in the eye. "I want you to go…go explore this relationship with this man, forgive him. And hold onto him tightly because you never know if you will _ever_ experience love, something so magical ever again in your life."

Vivien looked at Daisy with shocked eyes as she felt Daisy squeezing her hand now. "Now promise me. Promise me you won't end up like…"

"Like what Daisy?"

Daisy gave Vivien a bitter smile and let out a laugh, but it no longer had that sound of money to it no longer. Daisy looked older despite her young age and very tired by the burdens she had.

"A beautiful fool…."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Vivien let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky, letting everything Daisy said to her last night dwell on her and that's when she decided what she'll do.

Vivien got into the water of the pool, leaving her floatie behind and going to the edge of the pool before pulling herself out of the water, wrapping a towel around herself before walking over the butler that stood near the pool, phone held in his hands.

She did find it odd that Jordan would keep a butler holding the phone near the pool when she never even used the pool at all. But as of this moment, it was very convenient for Vivien.

Vivien then grabbed the phone, dialing a number quickly and fast, ignoring the odd look she was receiving from the butler. And then she waited, listening intently as the dial tone dulled on which seemed like ages for her but in reality it has only been a few seconds.

"Come on now…pick up," she said softly, clutching the phone tightly.

And just when she was about to give up and slam the phone down, feeling embarrassed the other end was picked up and a tired _Hello_ was what greeted her.

Vivien's cheeks flushed at the voice, knowing it was Gatsby on the other end. And just hearing his voice sent odd goosegumps on her arms. "H-Hello…Gatsby?" she asked softly in a hushed tone, her eyes drifting over to the butler as if saying to give her some privacy.

"_**V-Vivien? Is that you?" **_He asked, seeming to perk up right away after hearing the sound of her voice.

The butler nodded and put the phone down onto a stand before walking away. Vivien then let out a sigh of relief at his departure, focusing back onto the phone.

"Yes…I got the flowers," she said, chewing on her bottom lip to contain a shy smile from gracing her mouth.

"_**Did you like them?"**_

"Oh I loved them and the poem too. It was very sweet of you…"

"_**Well…I did it because I was sorry. Sorry for upsetting you that night. I really wouldn't have let Wolfsheim touch you like that if I wasn't in such a state of shock. I'm just…" **_Gatsby seemed to falter in his sentence as if he was trying to find the right word to say.

"it's fine Jay…I wanted to call you to tell you I forgive you and would really like to spend time in your presence once more."

"_**I'd be glad to see you once more Vivien. I want to spend more time with you…explore our relationship further if you would want to…"**_

Vivien blushed lightly, and smiled softly, thinking back on what Daisy said. She could be a fool and decline Gatsby right here and now, and move on with her life, marry a rich diplomat's son, pop a few children out and live a mediocre life. And be a beautiful fool, a copy of what was expected of women like Daisy.

Or she could go against society and explore this newfound relationship with Gatsby, someone who seemed rich and yet had so many youthful qualities. Someone who seemed to ready to do anything for her and live a life full of adventure.

"_**Hello? Vivien are you still there?"**_ Gatsby asked slight panic in his voice. Maybe Vivien was coming to end things? He hoped not…

"Y-yes I am…I'm sorry my mind wandered…" she said with a sheepish light laugh. And Gatsby laughed a little also.

"_**Thinking of me Vivien? You must **__really __**talk to a doctor about your crazed fantasies about me."**_

Vivien could almost _see_ the cocky playful grin playing on his lips. She then let put a light scoff. "You wish Gatsby," she retorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"_**Oh trust me…I do,"**_ he said. _**"But would you…give me a second chance?"**_

Vivien smiled softly. She wasn't Daisy, she wasn't a fool and she wasn't going to be tied to a mediocre life.

"Yes…yes I will."

She wanted excitement, and she could feel it all tied into Gatsby.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: yay! I liked this chapter a lot. Like with Daisy and Vivien's talk. I mean it shows they are close despite their…differences and sometimes utter dislike with one another they can still confide in each other ^^ And Daisy's soliloquy was inspired by Lana Del Rey's "I love him" I use some of Lana's words and throw in my own. And next chapter will be a Gatsby one.**

**I'm thinking about speeding things along with Nick going to finally introduce Gatsby to Daisy. It'll be interesting and fun because Gatsby will be caught between two women :3**

**I'm still unsure what chapter that will be. Maybe chapter 11? Who knows. But I do know I'm going to have fun making some cutesy fluff for Vivien and Gatsby next chapter. Maybe even a lemon? A spicy naughty one o3o**

**Like…Gatsby's anger could be used to do so much good in a lemon. Like what if he's all rough in bed? In the movie he was all sweet with Daisy but with Vivien I imagine he doesn't have to be sweet. He could treat her like a whore and still cuddle with her afterwards**

**Gatsby:….O.o something is seriously wrong with you woman.**

**STP: Shush I just have weird fetishes**

**Vivien: I do to darling!~**

**Gatsby:…alright then. I think it's time for me to go now…*walks away and opens the door to reveal Castiel***

**Cas: How…what…what am I doing here? O.o**

**Vivien: If Shay types it then you're here**

**Cas: Lashay I have no time for this! I need to stop Lucifer! **

**STP: Ahhh! Castiel! *****clings to his trench coat***** **

**Cas: Uhm…**

**Gastby: She does this all the time old sport. Get used to it.**

**Cas: Shay this is no time for ga—mmf!**

**STP: *tackles him* Mwa! Mwa! *tries to kiss him***

**Cas:This is really not the right time shay ._.**

**Gatsby: *shakes head* she will never learn. Anywho old sports read and review will ya? I have to help an angel get a fangirl off of him**


End file.
